Hate or Love?
by ABNORMALholic
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UPDATED! Naruko membenci Naruto, adik kandungnya sendiri yang dianggapnya telah membunuh orang tua mereka. Apa yang terjadi setelah Naruko ditolong oleh Naruto? Read more inside.. and may to review? :D more conflict will come soon x)
1. Chapter 1

"Tadaima.."

Anak laki-laki berusia empat belas tahun itu berjalan kembali.

"Tadaima, Naruko-nee.."

Gadis itu tetap diam. Lebih tepatnya dia tidak mau menghiraukan orang yang dibencinya lewat.

"Cih..", umpat Naruko dan kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya, tidak memperdulikan adiknya yang pulang dan memberikan senyuman padanya.

* * *

**Hate or Love**

**Chapter one**

**Pair Naruto x Naruko**

**Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is mine**

**Warning : INCEST, PURE INCEST**

**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

"Eehhh?! Jadi Naruto juga akan lulus bersama kita tahun ini?! Hebat sekali! Padahal dia satu tahun dibawah kita.. Dua tahun dibawahmu, Naruko..", teriak Sakura dengan tampang shock.

"Oh Naruko.. Betapa pintarnya adikmu itu. Sudah tampan, baik, pintar pula. Tidak heran banyak yang mengidolakannya!", tambah Ino.

Naruko menghela nafas, dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Apapun yang kalian katakan.. Aku membencinya..", kata Naruko dingin.

Sakura dan Ino terdiam sejenak. Memang Naruko selalu menjadi badmood jika ada perbincangan mengenai Naruto.

Naruko membenci Naruto, sangat membencinya. Kalau saja pesan terakhir ibunya tidak ada, dia sudah tidak sudi tinggal dan menjaga Naruto lagi. Walau sekarang pun sudah dapat dikatakan dia tidak menjaga Naruto.

"Bagaimanapun juga itu bukan salah Naruto kan, Naruko..", kata Sakura pelan. Sahabat Naruko yang satu ini selalu berusaha untuk menyadarkan Naruko. Dia juga tidak tega dengan perlakuan Naruko terhadap Naruto. Tetapi apapun yang dilakukan Naruko, Naruto tetap saja tersenyum dan mengatakan 'Naruko-nee memang orang yang baik..'.

"Kalau tidak ada dia, ayah tidak perlu meninggal saat menyegel kyuubi di dirinya. Dan ibu pun tidak akan meninggal karena dibunuhnya..", kata Naruko dingin.

"Bagaimanapun juga itu diluar kesadaran Naruto kan! Aku yakin, Naruto sendiri tidak menginginkan hal itu..", tambah Ino.

Naruko memukul meja, dan kemudian berdiri.

"Kalian tidak tau apa-apa..", kata Naruko dingin dan kemudian pergi.

...

"NAMIKAZE NARUKO!"

"A-ah! Iya!", Naruko segera berdiri akibat teriakan gurunya yang membangunkan dirinya dari tidurnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidur saat pelajaran?! Apa kau mau tidak naik kelas lagi?! Sekarang keluar dari kelas ini!", bentak Anko-sensei itu kesal. Naruko setengah mengantuk berjalan keluar kelas seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh guru itu.

Naruko berdiri di depan kelas. Hal ini sudah biasa baginya. Mulai dari jarang mengerjakan PR, tidur di kelas, atau ketahuan menyontek dan dihukum.

Naruko menghela nafas dan bersandar di tembok itu. Beberapa siswa dan guru yang lewat memperhatikannya, namun Naruko tidak peduli.

"Benar-benar tidak mirip dengan Naruto yang teladan dan pintar itu ya.."

Naruko banyak mendengar ucapan-ucapan orang yang mengatakan itu. Salah satu faktor yang membuatnya membenci Naruto..

"Semua selalu membandingkanku dengan Naruto sialan itu. Kalau saja mereka tau penyebab meninggalnya ayah dan ibu karenanya..", umpat Naruko pelan.

"Naruko-nee? Dihukum lagi?", tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Naruko diam, tidak ingin memperhatikan orang yang dibencinya itu.

"Kantung matamu terlihat sekali. Pasti kau mengantuk ya. Tunggu sebentar, akan kubelikan kopi..", kata Naruto tersenyum dan kemudian pergi.

Naruko tetap diam. Meskipun Naruto akan membelikannya minuman, pasti ujung-ujungnya akan dibuangnya. Dia tidak sudi minum minuman yang diberikan Naruto.

Anko keluar dari kelas, menandakan pelajarannya sudah selesai. Naruko hendak masuk kembali kedalam kelas, sebelum Anko mencegahnya.

"Namikaze.. Kenapa kau sering sekali tertidur saat pelajaranku? Tidak bisakah kau mencontoh Naruto yang rajin dan pintar itu? Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa kamu tidak akan pernah lulus dari SMP ini..", kata Anko.

"Aku tidak peduli..", kata Naruko cuek.

Anko menampar Naruko yang dianggapnya kurang ajar itu.

"KAU INI PINTAR SAJA TIDAK, RAJIN TIDAK, KENAPA SELALU BERBUAT SEENAKNYA DI SEKOLAH INI?!", bentak Anko marah.

"Maaf Anko-sensei, tetapi Naruko-nee tidak seperti itu..", kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Naruko berdiri, tetapi ditepis oleh Naruko.

"Naruto.. Sampai kapan kamu terus-terusan membela kakakmu yang bodoh ini?! Aku hanya menasehatinya, kalau begini dia tidak akan lulus SMP!", kata Anko emosi.

"Naruko-nee selalu berjuang, Anko-sensei. Tolong mengerti dia..", kata Naruto.

Anko pun lemah mendengar kata-kata murid teladan itu, dan akhirnya memutuskan pergi dari sana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruko-nee?", tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum sedangkan Naruko tetap cuek dan menganggap seolah-olah Naruto tidak ada.

Naruto menyodorkan sekotak kopi yang dibelinya, "Minumlah. Mungkin dengan ini Naruko-nee tidak akan terlalu ngantuk..", kata Naruto lagi sambil tersenyum.

Naruko tidak memperdulikan adiknya itu dan tetap berjalan kedalam kelas, kemudian menutup pintu agar tidak melihat Naruto lagi.

"Yah.. Ditolak..", kata Naruto sambil tersenyum miris.

"Eh Naruto? Ada apa?", tanya Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari kelas.

"Ah Sakura nee-san.. Tolong berikan ini pada Naruko-nee.. Dia selalu menolak apapun yang kuberikan, bahkan keberadaanku pun tidak dianggapnya..", kata Naruto tersenyum, membuat Sakura merasa iba dengan Naruto. Naruto selalu berbuat baik dan tersenyum pada kakaknya walau Naruko tidak pernah bersikap baik padanya.

"Baiklah aku akan membuat Naruko meminumnya...", kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Sakura nee-san! Baiklah aku kembali dulu..", kata Naruto tersenyum dan kembali ke kelasnya.

Sakura pun memegang kotak kopi itu sambil memikirkan cara agar Naruko meminumnya.

.

.

.

"Arghhh.. Sekolah tidak selesai-selesai..", umpat Naruko dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini.. Ini jam istirahat dan kamu malah bermalas-malasan..", kata Ino sambil memakan bekalnya.

Naruko tetap menunduk. Sebenarnya dia juga kekurangan energi, namun malas untuk makan.

Naruko capek dengan hidup yang dialaminya. Sudah hidup yatim piatu bersama adik yang dibencinya, dan dua minggu lalu Tsunade kerabat orang tua mereka yang selama ini merawat Naruko dan Naruto, meninggal dunia. Mau tidak mau Naruko dan Naruto hidup berdua. Dan mau tidak mau pula Naruko mengikuti pesan ibunya Kushina untuk selalu mendampingi dan menjaga Naruto sampai dia besar. Naruko terpaksa melakukan hal itu karena dia menyayangi mendiang ibunya itu.

"Naruko. Malas-malasan terus..", kata Sakura yang kemudian duduk dengan Naruko dan Ino.

"Makanlah. Box lunch sedang diskon hari ini, dan mereka memberi bonus kopi..", kata Sakura menyodorkan box lunch dan sekotak kopi pada Naruko.

"Eh benarkah? Tetapi.. Ini mirip dengan yang ingin Naruto berikan padaku tadi pagi..", kata Naruko curiga.

"Naruko, kopi di sekolah ini hanya ada satu jenis kan? Wajar saja kalau semuanya sama. Cepat makanlah, beruntung aku membelikanmu...", kata Sakura yang mulai memakan makanannya sendiri.

"Ah baiklah.. Terima kasih Sakura.. Itadakimasu..", dan Naruko memakan makanannya itu dan tidak lupa meminum kopi itu.

"Syukurlah..", guman Naruto pelan yang melihat itu dari luar kelas, dan kemudian pergi

.

.

.

"Hhh.. Maafkan aku Naruto, tetapi kakakmu itu harus diberi pelajaran..", kata Iruka dengan nada depresi.

"Pelajaran apa sensei?"

"Sampaikan padanya untuk membersihkan kamar mandi sepulang sekolah nanti.. Dan kuharap saat besok pagi datang, itu sudah bersih ya.. Aku lelah berbicara dengannya..", kata Iruka.

"Baiklah.. Terima kasih sensei..", kata Naruto "Terima kasih banyak Naruto.. Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan daripada kakakmu yang kekanak-kanakkan itu. Seharusnya kamulah kakaknya..", kata Iruka sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto tersenyum, "Dia sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik dan dewasa, Iruka-sensei..", dan Naruto keluar dari ruang guru.

Naruto berjalan menuju kelas Naruko, dan seperti biasa, dia melihat Naruko yang tiduran.

"Hmmm.. Naruko-nee sangat lelah ya?", guman Naruto pelan sambil tersenyum. Naruko membatalkan niatnya untuk menyampaikan hukuman Iruka pada Naruko, dan kembali berjalan.

...

Naruko duduk malas di sofa setelah makan malam. Sisa makanan kemarin yang dipanasinya, dihabiskannya semua, bahkan dia tidak sadar jika bagian Naruto juga dimakannya.

"Kenyang sekali..", guman Naruko.

Naruko melihat kearah jam. Sudah jam tujuh malam, dan tumben sekali Naruto belum pulang? Ditambah sekarang hujan deras tiba-tiba, pasti Naruto tidak membawa payung.

Naruko tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi, dan kemudian dia melanjutkan acara bermalas-malasannya.

"Tadaima..", kata Naruto yang baru saja pulang. Saat sampai di ruang tamu, Naruko sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto yang basah kuyup.

"Maaf aku pulang telat. Aku diberi hukuman oleh guru. Hahaha.. Naruko-nee lapar? Aku akan segera masak..", kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku sangat kenyang.", kata Naruko dingin, kemudian berdiri dan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Hmm. Syukurlah..", kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan Naruko masuk ke kamarnya.m

"Hatchi!", Naruto bersin tiba-tiba. Sepertinya akibat dari hujan tadi, dia lupa membawa payung.

"Hmm sebaiknya kuhangatkan diriku dengan sup sisa kemarin malam..", kata Naruto membuka kulkas.

"Eh? Dimana?", Naruto mencari-carinya di dalam kulkas tetapi tidak menemukannya.

Naruto akhirnya pasrah, dan kembali berjalan melewati ruang makan. Dia melihat sepanci bekas sup dan mangkuk sendok berserakan. Terlihat sisa-sisa bekas sup yang dicari-cari oleh Naruto.

"Hmm.. Naruko-nee kelaparan ya. Syukurlah dia sudah makan duluan sebelum aku pulang..", kata Naruto mengambil panci dan mangkuk kotor itu dan berjalan menuju tempat cuci piring.

Dan tidak lama kemudian, Naruto pingsan..

.

.

.

"Sudah pagi..", guman Naruko mengantuk. Dia mengusap matanya dan membuka jendela. Sebenarnya dia malas sekali untuk sekolah. Namun mengingat hanya tersisa waktu dua bulan saja untuk sekolah, Naruko segera bangkit.

Naruko pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya dan menggosok giginya. Kemudian dia menuju dapur untuk mencari sarapan.

"Eh?", Naruko sedikit kaget melihat Naruto yang terbaring disana. Sepertinya dia pingsan, hal itu terbukti dari diri Naruto yang masih memakai seragam sekolah. Mukanya merah, menandakan kalau badannya panas.

Tetapi dengan cueknya Naruko melewatinya dan mengambil roti serta selai. Dia tidak memperdulikan apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto. Bahkan yang dia pikirkan kalau bisa Naruto mati saja. Dan Naruko keluar rumah untuk pergi ke sekolah, meninggalkan adiknya yang terbaring itu.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Iruka pun memanggil Naruko.

"Naruko, kamar mandinya bersih sekali..", kata Iruka. Naruko heran mendengarnya.

"Ingat ya kalau kau tak mau dihukum membersihkan kamar mandi lagi, jangan tidak mengerjakan PR! Untung saja kau melaksanakan hukumanku dengan baik. Berkat itu, kamar mandi jadi bersih kembali~", kata Iruka dan meninggalkan Naruko.

Naruko yang heran hanya bisa memandangi Iruka yang menjauh dan terus berpikir,

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Iruka sangat aneh..", kata Naruko.

"Kenapa lagi memangnya?", tanya Ino.

"Pagi ini dia tersenyum dan mengatakan kamar mandi bersih sekali. Padahal aku tidak dihukum olehnya? Dan kalian tau sendiri kan, kamar mandi tidak akan bersih jika aku yang membersihkannya.", kata Naruko.

"Jadi intinya, Iruka-sensei merasa memberimu hukuman padahal kamu tidak melakukannya?", tanya Sakura.

Naruko mengangguk, "Aneh sekali bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk heran, begitu juga Ino.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memancing guru Iruka dengan kata-kataku yang menceritakan hukumanmu kemarin!", kata Sakura.

...

"Kamar mandinya bersih sekali ya sensei?", tanya Sakura saat Iruka sedang bersantai di kantin.

"Iya.. Tumben sekali si Naruko mengerjakannya dengan giat..", kata Iruka.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana sensei menyuruh Naruko membersihkannya? Padahal biasanya dia kan membantah?"

"Ah itu, aku meminta tolong pada Naruto. Naruto memang bisa diandalkan~", kata Iruka.

Sakura sekarang menangkap apa yang terjadi. Pasti Naruto yang membersihkan kamar mandi itu, dia tidak tega untuk memberitahukan hukuman Iruka-sensei pada Naruko.

"Naruto.. Kamu terlalu baik..", guman Sakura dan kemudian dia segera kembali ke kelasnya. Sakura ingin memberitahukan hal ini secepat mungkin pada Naruko, namun ditundanya sampai menunggu waktu yang tepat. Dan berharap dengan ini, Naruko akan berhenti membenci Naruto.

"Eh aku hampir lupa! Kakashi-sensei kan memberi kita kerja kelompok! Dan dikumpulkan besok!", kata Ino panik tiba-tiba.

"Hng? Tugas yang mana?", kata Naruko cuek dan kemudian Ino menunjukkan sebuah kertas.

"Oh, yang itu? Cukup banyak sih~ baiklah, bagaimana sepulang sekolah nanti kita kerja di rumahmu, Naruko?", kata Sakura.

"Eh? Kenapa di rumahku? Aku sendiri tidak betah berada di rumahku..", kata Naruko.

"Karena rumahmu yang paling strategis dari rumahku dan Ino. Jika bekerja di rumahku, maka jaraknya sangat jauh dengan rumah Ino. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Rumahmu berada di posisi tengah..", kata Sakura.

Naruko menghela nafas, "Baiklah terserah kalian.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo masuk..", kata Naruko memasuki rumahnya tanpa mengatakan tadaima..

"Permisi..", Sakura dan Ino melepas sepatu mereka.

"Naruto-kun belum pulang?", tanya Ino.

Naruko tidak menjawabnya dan terus berjalan. Dia benci jika ada seseorang bertanya apapun yang berhubungan dengan Naruto.

Mereka berjalan, dan tidak sengaja Sakura dan Ino melihat kearah dapur.

"Naruto-kun!", Ino segera berlari kearah Naruto yang pingsan, dan disusul oleh Sakura.

"Naruko! Apa yang terjadi padanya? Astaga, badannya panas sekali.. Kenapa bisa begini, Naruko?!", tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah. Kemarin dia pulang malam dan kehujanan. Sepertinya dia masuk angin karena itu.. Dan sepertinya juga, dia pingsan sejak kemarin..", jawab Naruko cuek.

Sakura berdiri dan berjalan kearah Naruko, kemudian menampar Naruko.

"Apa-apaan kau Sakura?!", Naruko pun marah karena ditampar oleh Sakura tanpa sebab.

"Kau keterlaluan Naruko! Naruto jadi begini karena dia menggantikanmu melaksanakan hukuman dari Iruka-sensei! Dia kehujanan karena menggantikanmu! Ini semua salahmu!", bentak Sakura, dan kemudian Sakura membantu Ino untuk mengangkat Naruto ke kamarnya.

Naruko terdiam, shock. Apakah benar yang dikatakan oleh Sakura? Naruto melakukan itu demi dirinya?

Untuk pertama kalinya, rasa bersalah terhadap adiknya datang..

...

"Naruto-kun..", kata Ino saat Naruto sadar.

Sakura pun datang ke sebelah Naruto, "Syukurlah kamu sudah sadar..", kata Sakura lega.

"Maaf merepotkan kalian, Sakura-neesan, Ino-neesan..", kata Naruto lemah, tetapi tetap tersenyum seperti biasanya. Senyum Naruto yang selalu tulus itulah membuat hati Sakura dan Ino semakin sedih. Kenapa Naruko membenci adiknya yang baik hati sekali ini?

"Naruko sudah keterlaluan.. Kenapa bisa membiarkanmu seperti ini. Padahal kau jatuh sakit gara-gara dirinya.." kata Ino.

"Ah tidak. Jangan salahkan Naruko-nee. Ini memang salahku sendiri. Naruko-nee kakak yang baik kok..", kata Naruto lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi Naruto, kamu kan yang melakukan hukuman Iruka-sensei? Kamu yang membersihkan kamar mandi sendirian kan? Bukankah harusnya itu menjadi tugas Naruko?", kata Ino lagi.

Naruto menggeleng, "Mana bisa aku membiarkan Naruko-nee yang lelah dan mengantuk itu melakukan hukuman? Dia terlalu lelah, sebaiknya pulang dan istirahat saja. Aku tidak keberatan melakukan itu..", jawab Naruto.

Ino pun berhenti bicara, kalah dengan omongan Naruto. Selalu saja Naruto membela kakaknya dan mengatakan 'Naruko-nee adalah orang yang baik..'

"Baiklah Naruto, sepertinya aku dan Ino harus pulang. Ini sudah malam. Syukurlah kamu sudah sadar..", kata Sakura.

"Iya. Terima kasih banyak, Sakura-neesan, Ino-neesan..", Naruto memberikan senyumnya lagi.

Sakura dan Ino keluar dari kamar Naruto. Saat berjalan menuju pintu keluar, mereka melihat Naruko yang duduk bersantai-santai dan menonton TV.

"Naruko, buatkan makanan untuk Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga, dia sudah berkorban melaksanakan hukuman itu untuk menggantikanmu!", kata Ino menegur Naruko, dan setelah itu mereka berdua keluar dari rumah Naruko.

Naruko masih bersantai-santai. Tetapi dia juga memikirkan kata-kata Ino barusan.

"Arghhh merepotkan saja..", kata Naruko sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya dan pergi menuju dapur.

...

"Naruko-nee?", Naruto terheran melihat kakaknya yang untuk pertama kalinya mau masuk kamarnya dengan sendirinya. Apa ini mimpi?

"Makanlah..", kata Naruko meletakkan sebuah mangkuk dan kembali berdiri untuk keluar.

"Jangan salah paham. Kalau Ino tidak menyuruhnya, aku tidak akan melakukannya..", kata Naruko dan kemudian keluar. Sebenarnya itu bohong. Walaupun Ino tidak menyuruhnya, Naruko sudah berencana untuk merawat Naruto.

"Terima kasih Naruko-nee! Kau benar-benar kakak yang baik!", kata Naruto dengan nada ceria. Walaupun kondisinya membuat makanan yang dimakannya hambar, Naruto dengan lahap memakan bubur buatan Naruko itu. Untuk yang pertama kalinya kakaknya mau memasak untuknya. Biasanya Naruto lah yang selalu memasak, walau ujung-ujungnya Naruko tidak sudi memakannya dan membuangnya. Naruto dan Naruko selalu memakan masakan mereka sendiri, walaupun terkadang beli. Yang penting Naruko tidak mau makan makanan yang diberi Naruto, dan dia juga tidak mau memberikan makanan untuk Naruto.

Naruko yang mengintip hal itu dari luar sedikit lega.

"Syukurlah..."

Naruko kembali ke kamarnya dan merenungkan sikapnya itu. Memang benar, selama ini dia keterlaluan sekali terhadap Naruto.

Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah. Naruto sangat baik dan menyayanginya, namun apa yang dia lakukan?

Naruko menghempaskan dirinya diatas kasur sambil melihat langit-langit rumah.

"Ayah.. Ibu..."

Setelah dua jam Naruko bergalau ria, dia kembali keluar dan menuju kamar Naruto. Diintipnya Naruto yang masih tertidur lelap.

Naruko kembali untuk mengambil handuk dan air dingin, kemudian kembali ke kamar Naruto. Dengan hati-hati dan berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara Naruko mengganti kompres Naruto. Setelah itu meninggalkannya dengan diam-diam pula, berharap Naruto tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Naruko-nee..", Naruto menyapa Naruko yang sudah bangun dan duduk di meja makan sambil menikmati sarapannya itu.

"Jangan kau kira aku akan berbaik hati padamu setelah kejadian kemarin..", kata Naruko cuek dan kemudian keluar dari rumahnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Naruko-nee!", kata Naruto yang sepertinya tidak didengar oleh Naruko.

Naruto membersihkan sisa piring kotor Naruko, dan kemudian bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?", tanya Sakura saat Naruko memasuki kelas.

"Hng.. Ya begitu.."

"Begitu apanya?"

"Ya begitu!", jawab Naruko malas dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Naruko.. Tidak seharusnya kau begini..", kata Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Naruko tetap cuek. Baru saja kemarin dia merasa bersalah pada adiknya itu, namun sekarang perasaan bersalah itu sudah hilang.

Naruko yang merasa ingin ke toilet, keluar dari kelas dan menuju toilet. Dia mendengarkan percakapan suara khas yang dikenalnya dan seorang guru.

"Selamat Naruto! Dengan ini kamu akan menyelesaikan SMP hanya dalam waktu dua tahun saja, dan semua SMA di Jepang dapat menerimamu dengan mudah. Kamu benar-benar berbakat.."

"Hahaha.. Terima kasih sensei.."

"Hmm, itu artinya beberapa bulan lagi saat kamu memasuki SMA, maka tingkatanmu akan setara dengan kakakmu bukan? Ckckck, padahal adiknya bisa mempercepat SMP, sedangkan kakaknya malah tidak naik kelas."

"Naruko-nee selalu berjuang, sensei.."

Muak mendengarnya, Naruko memukul salah satu pintu toilet. Hal itu tentu saja membuat suara yang keras luar biasa dan menarik perhatian guru maupun siswa.

"NAMIKAZE! KAU LAGI KAU LAGI..", bentak seorang guru yang langsung memasuki toilet.

"Naruko-nee..", Naruto pun kaget melihat kakaknya seperti itu.

"Kau harus dihukum! Bersihkan seluruh sekolahan selama tiga hari! Kalau diberi skors, kamu malah keenakan tidak perlu sekolah!", kata guru itu.

Naruko hanya mengumpat pelan, dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Kalau saja dia tidak mendengar percakapan Naruto dan guru itu, pasti dia tidak akan melakukan hal ini.

Lagi-lagi, dia berpikir ini semua salah Naruto..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tsk.. SIIAAAALLLLL..", teriak Naruko saat membersihkan gudang. Dan beruntung tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

Dengan kesal Naruko membersihkan gudang itu, namun karena dia mengerjakannya asal maka gudang sekolah pun tidak kunjung bersih.

"Gara-gara Naruto.. Sialan.."

Naruko terus mengumpat sambil membersihkan gudang itu dengan malas.

"Ohh~ rupanya Namikaze-chan ada disini?", kata seorang pria dengan nada menggoda.

"Eh kalau begini, dia sexy juga ya~", kata pria yang lainnya.

Naruko menoleh, didapatinya empat orang laki-laki yang mukanya amat sangat menyebalkan bagi Naruko. Ingin Naruko bertanya apa yang mereka inginkan, namun Naruko tetap cuek dan mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Uh.. Sok jual mahal rupanya.."

Mereka mendekati Naruko, dan menahan gerak tubuh Naruko.

"Lepaskan! Apa mau kalian?!", Naruko meronta-ronta.

"Hehehe.. Kami sudah menemukanmu disini, sayang kalau disia-siakan bukan?"

"Kita pasti sangat menikmati tubuh indahmu~"

"HENTIKANN!", Naruko berusaha terus melepaskan diri, namun tidak berhasil.

"Sudah diam dan nikmati saja!"

Salah satu dari mereka mulai membuka kancing baju Naruko sambil tersenyum sedangkan yang lainnya menahan tubuh Naruko.

"Sialan! Hentikan!"

Naruko tidak menyerah dan terus berusaha melepaskan diri. Dan tidak sengaja tangan Naruko memukul salah satu wajah mereka dengan keras hingga mimisan.

"U.. Ugh.. Sialan..", pria itu mundur dan memegang wajahnya.

"Hei kamu tidak apa-apa? Wah wah, dia harus diberi pelajaran.."

Dengan kasar mereka membanting tubuh Naruko ke tanah. Kini mereka tidak membuka baju Naruko, melainkan merobeknya dengan kasar.

"Henti.. Kan..", kata Naruko lemah. Karena tubuhnya dibanting tadi, dalam sekejap Naruko kehilangan energinya. Air mata mulai keluar. Dia tidak ingin hal ini terjadi, namun dia hanya bisa pasrah.

"Kami tidak akan bersikap lembut padamu. Anggap saja itu balasan kau memukul wajahku.."

Naruko pun kini benar-benar menangis. Dia merasa malu dan marah. Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi padanya?

"Hentikan!"

Semua langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Heeee? Si anak teladan? Adik dari kakakmu yang berandalan ini?"

"Mau apa kau anak lemah?"

"Lepaskan Naruko-nee!"

Naruto berjalan kearah mereka, kemudian melepas jas sekolahnya untuk menutupi tubuh Naruko.

Keempat pria itu tidak hanya diam. Naruto mendapat pukulan yang sangat keras hingga tubuhnya terdorong.

"Naru...", guman Naruko lemah. Dia memang tidak berdaya untuk sekarang.

"Hooo? Sok berani ternyata lemah ya?"

Naruto pun berjalan untuk membantah ejekan mereka dan membalas pukulan mereka.

"Jangan pernah sentuh Naruko-nee dengan tangan kotor kalian!", dan pertarungan sengit terjadi diantara satu pria dengan empat pria.

"Naruto..."

* * *

To be continued

My first Fic in naruto fandom :'D

Chap 1 masih belum narukoxnarutonya, naruko masih benci sm naruto :3

review, anyone?

May God bless you minna~


	2. Chapter 2

"Naru..too..."

"Tenang Naruko-nee.. Aku tidak apa-apa.."

Hate or Love?

**Chapter two**

**Sudah mulai ada "sedikit" chemistry antara Naruko dan Naruto nya :3**

**Lupa nambahin : OOC dan warning2 lainnya yang saya gatau namanya :'D**

**Enjoy reading!**

Isak tangis Naruko pun keluar melihat adiknya babak belur begitu. Memang Naruto menang, tetapi dia mendapat luka yang parah. Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruko melihat Naruto yang selalu sabar dan tersenyum, menunjukkan emosinya.

"Pakailah jasku, dan ayo kita pulang..", kata Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

Naruko melihat Naruto mengulurkan tangannya yang terluka akibat perkelahian tadi.

"Ah maaf, tidak apa kan menggunakan tangan kiriku? Tangan kananku kotor..", kata Naruto mengganti dengan tangan kirinya.

Naruko tidak bisa menjawab ataupun berdiri, dia terus menangis.

"Naruko-nee?", Naruto heran dengan sikap kakaknya itu. Dia pun berjongkok dan mendekati Naruko. Naruto melihat kaki Naruko yang terdapat luka dan sedikit bengkak.

"Hmm.. Kau tidak bisa berjalan ya? Baiklah..", Naruto memakaikan jasnya untuk menutupi tubuh Naruko, dan kemudian menggendongnya.

Naruko yang berada didalam gendongan orang yang dibencinya itu, merasa hangat.

Naruko tetap diam. Perasaan bersalah dan sedih hadir dalam dirinya. Namun bibirnya tidak bisa mengucapkan kata "maaf" ataupun "terima kasih". Yang bisa Naruko lakukan hanya diam saja.

'Kenapa Naruto selalu baik padaku?'

"Kita sampai, Naruko-nee..", Naruko menurunkan kakaknya itu.

"Ganti bajumu dan tenangkan dirimu dulu oke? Aku akan segera menyiapkan makan malam..", kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Naruko menuruti perkataan adiknya itu. Dia segera pergi ke kamar dan berdiam diri. Kejadian tadi membuatnya masih shock. Tapi yang membuatnya lebih shock adalah Naruto yang menolongnya.

"Kenapa...", Naruko mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

Setelah sedikit tenang, Naruko keluar dari kamarnya. Entah kenapa tetapi dirinya ingin berjalan keluar.

"Aduh...", erang Naruto pelan. Naruto dengan susah payah membersihkan dan mengobati luka-lukanya sendiri. Naruko yang melihat itu, merasa sedih. Ini semua karena dirinya sendiri. Andai Naruto tidak menyelamatkannya, pasti Naruto tidak akan mendapat luka seperti ini.

"Naruko-nee? Sudah merasa lebih baik?", tanya Naruto saat melihat Naruko datang.

Naruko hanya diam dan terus berjalan kearah Naruto. Dia mengambil obat yang dipegang oleh Naruto.

"Eh? Naruko-nee?"

"Diamlah, atau akan terasa lebih menyakitkan.."

Dengan hati-hati Naruko mengobati luka Naruto. Hal itu cukup sakit, terlihat dari wajah Naruto yang terus menahan sakit dari tadi.

Setelah itu dengan hati-hati pula Naruko melilitkan perban ke tubuh Naruto, dan kini Naruto sudah selesai diobati.

Naruto sangat kaget. Namun dengan cepat dia tersenyum, "Terima kasih banyak Naruko-nee! Kamu benar-benar kakak yang baik..", kata Naruto.

Tidak tahan mendengar Naruto yang selalu memuji dan membelanya itu, Naruko berdiri menuju dapur.

"Biar aku saja yang menyiapkan makan malam..", ujar Naruko.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk. Naruko merasa sedikit lega sudah mengobati Naruto.n. Namun tetap saja kata "maaf" dan "terima kasih" masih susah untuk keluar dari mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba saat Naruko berjalan, dia sendiri dicegat oleh Naruto.

"Tunggu Naruko-nee.."

Naruto menempelkan plester di beberapa luka kecil Naruko. Naruko sendiri lupa jika di tubuhnya juga terdapat beberapa luka.

"Nah, beres..", Naruto tersenyum lagi.

Naruko menunduk, dan kemudian dia berjalan lagi.

"Naruto, kamu terlalu baik..", guman Naruko pelan..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nghhh..."

Naruto terbangun oleh cahaya matahari yang menusuk matanya itu. Dan itu menandakan, dia harus segera sekolah.

Naruko mengusap matanya, dan kemudian baru benar-benar bangun.

"Ahhhh.. Ohayou.."

Naruto segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka, kemudian mengganti baju seragam sekolahnya.

Luka bekas kemarin memang masih sakit karena belum sepenuhnya sembuh, namun Naruto merasa mampu untuk sekolah.

Setelah bersiap-siap Naruto menuju meja makan untuk memakan sarapan. Sepertinya dia harus sarapan sendirian karena Naruko sudah berangkat.

"Eh?"

Dilihatnya Naruko meninggalkan makanan untuknya diatas meja. Naruto duduk dan tersenyum, kemudian memakan makanan itu.

"Itadakimasu.."

Naruto memakan sarapannya dengan lahap. Dia selalu suka apapun yang dibuat oleh Naruko.

"Arigatou, Naruko.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eeehh? Kenapa bisa sampai begitu?", kata Sakura khawatir.

"Naruko, benar kamu tidak apa-apa?", Ino pun juga tidak kalah khawatirnya dengan Sakura.

Naruko menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Tenang saja. Hanya luka kecil.."

"Tapi luka ini banyak sekali, Naruko.."

"Hahha.. Sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa, benar.."

"Baiklah baiklah.. Tapi jangan diam saja ya kalau merasa sakit."

Naruko mengangguk dan tersenyum, "terima kasih.."

Naruko menoleh kearah jendela dan memandang langit sambil tersenyum. Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan oleh Naruko. Ino dan Sakura terheran-heran melihatnya.

"Ada apa Naruko?"

Naruko menggeleng, "Aku hanya berpikir.. Waktu kita di sekolah ini sudah tidak lama lagi.."

"Dan kita akan menjadi murid SMA?"

"Benar.."

Sakura berbisik pada Ino, "Naruko aneh sekali hari ini?"

Ino pun mengangguk setuju. Keduanya heran dengan keanehan sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah, selamat pagi. Mari kita mulai belajar.."

Semua mengeluarkan bukunya, namun Naruko kebingungan sendiri.

"Apa tertinggal ya?", guman Naruko kecil. Naruko sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan pelajaran, hanya saja guru yang satu ini selalu cari gara-gara jika ada muridnya yang tidak membawa buku.

"Permisi.. Saya ingin mengembalikan buku kakak saya yang saya pinjam.."

Naruko kaget mendengar suara itu. Dan lebih lagi, Naruto membawakan bukunya.

"Ini, Naruko-nee..", Naruto tersenyum dan kemudian meninggalkan kelas Naruko.

Naruko kembali duduk. Dia merasa lega karena Naruto sudah mengantarkan bukunya. Tetapi dia juga merasa menyesal,

'Kenapa aku tidak mengucapkan terima kasih tadi?'

Sakura mencolek Naruko, "Hei untung saja ada adikmu itu.."

"Kamu harus berterima kasih padanya, Naruko.."

Naruko hanya menghela nafas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat Naruto! Kau akan segera menjadi siswa SMA! Aku iri padamu.. Pada Shikamaru juga.. Kalian benar-benar hebat!", kata Kiba.

Naruto hanya tertawa pelan, "terima kasih.."

"Hei.. Itu luka apa?", Kiba menunjuk tangan Naruto.

"Ah. Habis bertengkar.. Haha.."

"Apa?! Kau bertengkar dengan siapa?!"

"Dengan empat pria berandalan yang nyaris memperkosa kakakku.."

Kiba diam. Naruto melakukan ini semua padahal Naruko selalu bersikap dingin padanya?

Apa Naruto, mencintainya?

"Aku tidak menyangka kamu bisa bertengkar..", Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana lagi. Ada yang menyakiti Naruko-nee. Aku tidak mungkin diam saja.."

Terjadi keheningan sesaat.

"Nee, Naruto.. Apa kau.. Mencintai kakakmu itu sebagai seorang gadis?", tanya Kiba hati-hati, tidak ingin membuat Naruto tersinggung.

Naruto menunduk dan diam. Kiba langsung merasa bersalah.

"E-eh.. Lupakan saja.."

"Ya.. Aku sangat mencintainya!", kata Naruto tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

**Graduation Day**

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah kali ini Naruto menjadi siswa teladan lagi.."

"Hebat sekali ya padahal usianya satu tahun dibawah kita.."

"Dan dia akan melanjutkan ke jenjang SMA bersama kita!"

"Dari lima murid yang berhasil menyelesaikan SMP dalam waktu dua tahun, yang dipilih untuk berpidato adalah Naruto! Keren.."

Banyak sekali yang membincangkan Naruto itu. Dan banyak pula para gadis yang sudah mengincar kancing seragam Naruto. Tetapi beberapa dari mereka juga mendengarkan pidato Naruto dengan baik. Selain itu, beberapa guru juga memberi penghargaan kepada Naruto yang luar biasa hebat itu.

Naruko juga ikut duduk dan mendengarkan Naruto. Memang dia tetap jarang berbicara dengan Naruto, namun sekarang dia tidak merasa kesal jika ada yang memuji Naruto. Apakah ini berarti, dia sudah memaafkannya?

"Naruko, ikut aku sebentar."

"Eh? Gaara?"

Gaara menarik sekaligus menggandeng tangan Naruko menuju halaman belakang sekolah, sedangkan Naruko hanya pasrah.

"Ada apa Gaara?"

Gaara pun berhenti dan melepaskan tangan Naruko.

"Aku menyukaimu! Maukah kau berkencan denganku?", kata Gaara dengan muka yang sangat merah. Naruko yang mendengar hal itu pun juga memerah. Namun dia sudah menyiapkan sebuah jawaban untuk Gaara.

"Maaf Gaara, untuk sekarang aku tidak menyukai laki-laki siapapun..", tolak Naruko dengan halus.

Gaara pun merasa sedih dan kecewa, juga menyesal telah mengutarakan isi hatinya. Namun dia memasang senyum palsunya, "baiklah. Terima kasih banyak Naruko!", dan Gaara meninggalkan Naruko.

"Maaf Gaara.."

"Naruko-nee?"

Naruko yang mendengar suara itu cukup terkejut. Sejak kapan Naruto ada disana?

"Ka-kau.. Melihatnya?"

Dengan senyum polos Naruto mengangguk, "Semuanya, Naruko-nee!"

Naruko merasa malu. Namun anehnya kali ini dia tidak bisa memarahi Naruto seperti biasanya.

Naruko melihat baju Naruto yang sudah acak-acakan dan kancingnya habis diserbu.

"Laris sekali ya kancing seragammu?"

Naruto tertawa, "Aku juga tidak menyangka..", dan Naruto menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

"Aku menyimpan kancing pertamaku, Naruko-nee!"

Naruko hanya ber oh ria, "Kurasa aku tidak ingin tahu untuk siapa..", dan Naruko berjalan untuk meninggalkan Naruto.

"Terima kasih, untuk semuanya.. Dan maafkan aku..", guman Naruko kecil, dan kemudian benar-benar meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto terkejut mendengarnya, namun dia tersenyum.

"SAMA-SAMA, NARUKO-NEE!", teriak Naruto membalas perkataan Naruko.

Dan tanpa keduanya tau, diri mereka masing-masing tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh..."

"Sayang sekali Naruko.."

"Iya.. Kita berpisah.."

Naruko memandang papan pengumuman kelas itu dengan tidak percaya. Dia berpisah dengan Sakura dan Ino?

"Tetapi tenang saja.. Naruto ada di kelasmu.."

Naruko langsung kaget mendengar hal itu. Dan tentu saja itu membuatnya semakin malas untuk memasuki kelasnya.

"Oh.. Sial.."

"Sudahlah Naruko.. Bukankah hubungan kalian sudah membaik? Aku jamin kalian akan baik-baik saja..", kata Sakura.

"Lagipula kita masih bisa bertemu saat istirahat bukan?", kata Ino menambahkan.

Akhirnya Naruko mengangguk pasrah, dan memasang senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha.."

Naruko sengaja berlama-lama diluar kelas karena malas memasuki kelas barunya. Dan disaat dia memasuki kelasnya, hanya bangku di sebelah Naruto yang kosong.

"Sialan..", umpat Naruko pelan. Entah kenapa dia tidak siap jika harus berhadapan dan bertemu terus dengan Naruto.

Naruko berjalan dengan malas dan pasrah menuju tempat itu. Mau tidak mau dia akan duduk disana karena tidak ada tempat lagi.

"Naruko-nee..", Naruto menyapa kakaknya itu dengan penuh senyuman. Naruko hanya menghela nafas dan kemudian duduk.

"Semoga sekolah cepat berakhir..", gumannya pelan.

Sejak Naruko dan Naruto duduk bersebelahan, mau tidak mau Naruko harus berbicara dengannya. Naruto yang selalu mengerjakan tugas kelompok jika disuruh berdua, dan membangunkan Naruko jika dirinya ketiduran. Bahkan Naruto juga tidak keberatan untuk meminjamkan pekerjaan rumahnya pada Naruko. Walau Naruko masih belum bisa terbuka padanya.

"Haus ya Naruko-nee? Tunggulah, aku akan membelikan minuman..", kata Naruko tersenyum dan kemudian beranjak pergi.

Naruko sedikit lega jika tidak berada disamping Naruto. Bukannya dia membencinya seperti dulu, hanya saja dia selalu tidak bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri saat bersama Naruto. Seperti ada perasaan aneh dalam dirinya. Mungkin ini dikarenakan dia sudah menjahati Naruto sejak lama.

Naruko menghela nafas, "menjahati orang itu ternyata tidak enak ya..", guman Naruko kecil. Dia merasa bersalah atas apa yang selama ini dia lakukan terhadap Naruto. Padahal Naruto selalu baik padanya.

"Rrggghh..", desah Naruko pelan saat merasa ada sesuatu yang dingin menempel di pipinya.

"Hehehe.. Minumlah Naruko-nee.."

Naruko mengambil minuman itu dan meminumnya. Naruto merasa bahagia karena sekarang kakaknya mau menerima barang pemberiannya.

"Naru.."

"Ya?"

"Kerjakan halaman 151, disuruh guru tuh.."

Naruto tertawa, "Baiklah.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lihatlah, anak perempuan semangat sekali bermainnya..", ujar Sasuke yang merupakan sahabat baru Naruto.

"Hahaha.. Mereka menyukai olahraga voli ini..", balas Naruto.

Mereka mengamati anak perempuan di kelasnya yang berolahraga dengan semangat. Naruto dengan senang terus memperhatikan Naruko yang berolahraga dengan semangat.

"AWAASSS!"

Dan bola voli yang dilempar dengan kekuatan maksimal itu, mengenai wajah Naruko dengan keras. Semua murid perempuan langsung mengerumuninya.

"Naruko!", Naruto berlari kearah Naruko. Tanpa disadarinya, dia tidak menambahkan tambahan 'nee' pada Naruko.

Naruto menyusup paksa dalam kerumunan itu, dan berjalan kearah Naruko.

"Naruko-nee!", Naruto panik melihat wajah kesakitan Naruko. Ditambah lagi hidungnya berdarah.

Naruto menggendong Naruko, "Biarkan aku yang membawanya ke ruang kesehatan..", kata Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun.. Maafkan aku! Gara-gara aku terlalu keras.. Maafkan aku, Naruko-san!", kata Hinata meminta maaf kepada keduanya.

"Tidak apa. Lain kali lebih berhati-hati ya, Hyuuga-san!", kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan kemudian kembali berjalan ke arah ruang kesehatan.

"Tahan sebentar ya, Naruko-nee.."

Sampai di ruang kesehatan Naruto langsung membaringkan Naruko. Mengambil obat untuk mengobati luka kecil Naruko serta beberapa tissue.

Naruto mulai mengambil obat, dan dengan hati-hati mengobati luka kecil pada Naruko, dan setelah itu memplesternya.

"Nah beres..", ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Naruto kembali meletakkan obat itu pada tempatnya, dan dia berjalan kembali menuju pintu ruang kesehatan.

"Tidak apa kalau kutinggal kan Naruko-nee? Aku kembali dulu ya.."

"Tu-tunggu!"

"Ya?

"Ng.. I-itu.. Untuk yang tadi.. Te.. Te-terima kasih, Naruto!"

Naruto memberikan senyumannya yang paling indah, "Sama-sama, Naruko-nee!"

"Akhirnya.. Akhirnya aku bisa mengucapkannya..", kata Naruko lega. Dan dia tersenyum..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau menyukai Naruko?"

Mendengar kalimat itu Naruto langsung berhenti berjalan. Siapa yang sedang membicarakan Naruko?

"Yah.. Entahlah, kali ini aku menyukainya.."

"Hahahaha! Gaara Gaara.. Paling tidak lama lagi kau akan membuangnya, seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya.."

"Atau kau hanya memanfaatkannya.."

Gaara tersenyum sadis, "Memang. Dan karena keluguannya itu, aku menjadi tertarik padanya.."

"Lugu apanya? Dia berandalan! Ditambah tidak naik kelas, dingin pula. Hanya bisa diajak bicara oleh teman dekatnya saja.."

"Karena itu dia menarik kan..", Gaara tersenyum.

"Aku akan melamarnya lagi..", Gaara pun beranjak dari tempat itu untuk menemui Naruko.

"Beritau aku kalau kau sudah bosan padanya dan akan membuangnya!"

"Pasti!"

Naruto yang mendengar itu menjadi kesal. Memang mereka kira Naruko itu benda? Yang bisa dibuang setelah tidak berguna?

Naruto pun juga tidak tinggal diam, dia mengikuti Gaara yang pergi menuju Naruko.

"Naruko-chan!", panggil Gaara yang melihat Naruko lewat.

"Iya?"

"Aku mohon, terimalah perasaanku saat ini, Naruko!"

"I-itu.."

"Bukankah selama ini kau kesepian? Dan selalu menanggung beban sendirian?", Gaara menggenggam tangan Naruko.

"Mari kita tanggung beban itu bersama. Aku mencintaimu, Naruko.."

"Gaara.. A-aku.."

"Dia tidak suka padamu, jangan memaksanya..", Naruto tiba-tiba muncul, dan untuk pertama kalinya dia berkata-kata dengan dingin.

"Hmm.. Adik pengidap sister complex huh? Hahaha..", kata Gaara tertawa.

Naruto berjalan kearah Gaara dan memandangnya tajam.

"Kau kira aku akan membiarkannya denganmu? Dengan pria BRENGSEK sepertimu?"

"Jaga ucapanmu itu, anak kecil.."

"Pergilah. Kau tidak pantas bersama Naruko-nee.."

Naruko melihat keduanya beradu mulut, menjadi panik. Mereka saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Ditambah Naruto yang biasanya selalu santai dan ceria, langsung dingin menghadapi Gaara.

"Hooo.. Lalu siapa yang pantas untuk kakakmu? Apa kau mau membiarkan kakakmu menjadi perawan tua, adik pengidap sister complex?", kata Gaara dengan nada menantang sambil memberi penekanan dalam kata 'sister complex'.

Naruto menunduk dan diam. Gaara menyeringai, merasa mengalahkan Naruto dengan kata-katanya.

"Katakan padaku.. Siapa yang pantas untuk kakakmu?"

"Aku!"

**To be continued.**

Mind to review again? :3

Makasih bwt reviewers sebelumnya~ saya memang buat Narukonya jahat :3 yang mau tau gimana perkembangan sikap Naruko ke Naruto nantinya gimana, ikuti aja terus XD. Bwt AU atau CANON itu, maaf saya ga ngerti apa itu ._.a tapi saya usahain sudah memperbaiki chap 2nya, semoga ga ada kesalahan dan gak bingung lagi ya :'D

Sudah saya usahakan update cepat juga ini (/'w')/ jadi jangan lupa direview lagi xD #plakk

Akhir kata, makasih buat semua readers, followers, reviewers, dan yang sudah fave!


	3. Chapter 3

"Katakan padaku.. Siapa yang pantas untuk kakakmu?"

"Aku!"

* * *

**Hate or Love**

**Chapter 3**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Na.. Naruto..."

Naruko mendengar itu shock. Apakah dia tidak salah dengar?

Naruko terus diam. Dia susah mempercayai hal itu. Kenapa bisa? Apakah hal ini benar?

"Hah? Kau gila? Kau menyukai kakakmu sendiri? Apa kau pikir hubungan kalian akan diterima begitu saja hah? Hahaha.. Terlalu banyak bermimpi kau..", kata Gaara menertawakan Naruto dengan remeh.

"Lebih baik daripada harus bersaama dengan pria brengsek sepertimu..", jawab Naruto dingin.

"Naruko belum menjawab. Kenapa kau begitu yakin dia akan menolakku?"

"Karena sebelumnya dia sudah menolakmu.."

"Hee.. Bagaimana Naruko?", Gaara menoleh kearah Naruko, sedangkan Naruko terus diam.

Naruto meninju Gaara, "Sudah kubilang jangan memaksanya!"

Gaara yang tidak terima, membalas perlakuan Naruto.

"DENGAR! SECINTA APAPUN KAMU PADA KAKAKMU, KAMU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENDAPATKANNYA!"

"JIKA BENAR BEGITU, YANG PENTING TIDAK BERSAMA PRIA BRENGSEK SEPERTIMU!"

Naruto menghajar Gaara lagi, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"HENTIKAN!"

Keduanya berhenti bertengkar, dan menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Naruko berjalan kearah Naruto, dan menamparnya. Membuat Naruto shock dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruko.

"Cukup. Jangan mengurusi hidupku. Gaara, aku sadar jika aku menyukaimu, maka aku akan menerimamu..", kata Naruko. Walau Naruko mengatakan hal itu, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan wajah bahagia.

"Naruko-nee.."

Gaara tersenyum, dan menggenggam tangan Naruko, kemudian menggandengnya dan berjalan untuk menjauhi Naruto.

"Ayo pergi, Naruko-chan!"

Mereka berdua berjalan. Naruto kesal, hanya bisa memandang keduanya dari jauh. Gaara menoleh dan memberikan senyuman jahatnya seraya berkata, "Aku menang.."

Naruto menunduk dan memukul tanah.

"SIAALLLL!"

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto mengeluarkan umpatannya, dan ekspresi marahnya. Dia sangat kecewa, marah terhadap dirinya sendiri. Dia terus menahan air mata yang ingin keluar dari matanya. Air mata sedih, marah, kecewa, semuanya..

"Kalau pria itu baik, pasti aku akan membiarkanmu.. Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Naruto memukul tanah lagi dengan keras, hingga tangannya berdarah. Tetapi rasa sakit itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan sakit hati yang dirasakannya sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dengannya, Naruko.."

Naruto kembali berdiri dan menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya dan pulang.

"Hei, habis bertengkar?", sapa Sasuke yang melihat Naruto sedikit babak belur.

"Ughh.. Entahlah..", jawab Naruto uring-uringan.

"Memangnya ada apa? Tidak biasanya.. Apa ini, karena cinta?", tanya Sasuke sekaligus menggodanya.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Begitulah..."

"Eehh?! Jadi benar karena cinta? Siapa yang kau perjuangkan sampai babak belur begini?", tanya Sasuke heran. Dikiranya Naruto hanya cinta dengan buku-buku pelajarannya saja.

"Untuk kakakku sendiri.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Setauku kalian bukan kakak adik yang akrab.. Kenapa dia bisa mencintaimu?", tanya Gaara heran.

"Entahlah.."

Raut wajah Naruko masih tidak bisa dibilang senang. Dia masih memikirkan kata-kata Naruto tadi. Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Apakah masih kurang jahat dirinya selama ini pada Naruto?

"Naruko? Apa kau menerimaku karena terpaksa?"

"E-eh.. Bukan begitu.."

"Kalau begitu tersenyumlah.."

Naruko menunjukan senyumannya, senyum yang sangat dipaksakan dan dipalsukan. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak menyukai Gaara, hanya saja kejadian tadi membuatnya langsung menerima Gaara.

'Kenapa Naruto menyukaiku?'

Naruko tidak bisa menghilangkan kalimat itu dalam pikirannya. Sekarang dirinya galau karena adiknya, Naruto.

Gaara tersenyum sambil memandangi Naruko, dan diam-diam dia mengirimkan pesan.

'Aku menang taruhan. Aku mendapatkan Naruko. Jangan lupa janjimu..'

Setelah itu Gaara menutup ponselnya dan kembali menaruhnya dalam kantong.

"Hei Naruko-chan, mau berkencan minggu ini?"

Naruko tetap diam. Terbukti jika pikirannya memikirkan hal lain.

"Naruko? Naruko-chan?"

"E-eh.. Maafkan aku.. Ada apa Gaara?"

"Hmmm.. Tidak jadi deh.."

"Eh? Kenapa? Maafkan aku.."

"Hahaha sudah lupakan saja..", Gaara mengelus rambut Naruko.

"Maafkan aku Gaara, kurasa aku ingin pulang kerumah dulu untuk sekarang.. Aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku dulu..", kata Naruko.

"Tidak apa. Mau kuantar?"

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih.."

Naruko segera berlari mengambil tas nya dan pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan. Dia tidak memikirkan Gaara, namun yang ada di pikirannya adalah perkataan Naruto tadi. Entah kenapa pertanyaan itu membekas di pikirannya, bahkan di hatinya. Tetapi Naruko juga tau itu semua salah. Kalau benar Naruto mencintainya sebagai seorang gadis, itu adalah hal yang sangat tabu.

Naruko membuka pintu rumahnya, dan sudah terdapat Naruto yang menunggu sambil duduk disana.

"Naruko-nee aku ingin bicara.."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan!"

"Dengarkan aku, Naruko-nee! Gaara hanya mempermainkanmu!"

"Diam! Memangnya kau tau apa? Jangan mencampuri kehidupanku!"

"Aku mendengar jika dia akan meninggalkanmu setelah bosan nanti! Kau hanya dijadikan mainan olehnya, Naruko!"

Naruko menampar Naruto lagi, dan kali ini air mata keluar dari matanya.

"Hei.. Anak kecil yang membuat ayah dan ibu meninggal.. Kau kira aku akan mempercayai kata-katamu?", dan Naruko meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto tidak menyerah, dia menahan tangan Naruko lagi. Namun dengan segera Naruko melepaskannya dan meninggalkan Naruko.

Naruto hanya bisa diam. Dia kesal, karena kakaknya tidak percaya dengannya. Selain itu dia juga kesal dengan dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia harus sampai keceplosan mengatakan itu semua tadi? Andai saja ini semua tidak terjadi, semua akan lebih baik!

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu disakiti, Naruko.."

Sementara itu Naruko dikamarnya hanya menangis. Menangis bukan karena sedih, tetapi karena amarahnya. Dia tidak mempercayai kata-kata Naruto jika dia menyukainya, namun dia juga tau jika Naruto tidak berbohong.

Ditambah lagi Naruto yang mengatakan jika Gaara adalah pria brengsek. Apakah ini hanya bualan Naruto agar dia tidak bersama Gaara atau benar-benar begitu?

"Entahlah.. Selama dengan Gaara bisa membuatku jauh dengan Naruto, aku tidak peduli.."

Dan akhirnya Naruko berkeputusan untuk tetap bersama Gaara. Meskipun dia hanya memanfaatkan Gaara sebagai pelarian, dan Gaara menggunakannya sebagai mainan dan bahan taruhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haaahhh? Jadi sekarang kau berpacaran dengan Gaara?!", teriak Sakura shock.

"Apa yang terjadi Naruko? Apa kamu dipaksa oleh Gaara?!", Ino juga tidak kalah terkejut.

Naruko menggeleng, "Aku menyukainya. Hahaha.."

Sakura dan Ino melihat senyuman Naruko yang sangat dipaksakan. Terbukti jika semua kata-katanya bohong. Lagipula sejak kapan Naruko yang tertutup dan sedikit dingin itu menyukai seorang pria? Pasti ini hanya akal-akalannya.

"Naruko, apakah tidak apa-apa? Bukankah Gaara terkenal dengan keplayboyannya? Kalau kau hanya dipermainkan olehnya bagaimana?", tanya Sakura.

"Tenang saja Sakura. Dia menyukaiku..", kata Naruko sambil tersenyum.

"Naruko-chan, ayo kita beristirahat bersama..", kata Gaara yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ah iya. Baiklah sampai jumpa, Sakura dan Ino!", dan Naruko pergi bersama Gaara.

"Hei Sakura.. Naruko.. Tidak benar-benar mencintainya kan?", tanya Ino.

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya.. Sepertinya begitu pula dengan Gaara..", kata Sakura.

Naruto yang bisa melihat kejadian itu dari jauh hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya. Kesal? Itu sudah pasti. Ditambah dia tidak bisa melindungi Naruko dari pria brengsek yang hanya mempermainkannya.

Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto, "Tenanglah.. Kurasa dia tidak akan bertahan lama dengan kakakmu.."

"Dan lalu dia ditinggalkan oleh pria brengsek itu dengan keadaan stress, menangis dan depresi? Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya.."

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas mendengar Naruto yang sangat sister complex itu. Bukan, Naruto yang mencintai kakaknya sendiri..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruko-chan, ini.", Gaara memberikan sebuah eskrim pada Naruko.

"Terima kasih, Gaara.."

Naruko terlihat menikmati kencan pertamanya bersama Gaara itu. Bukan menikmati sebagai pasangan, namun menikmati karena dia bisa keluar dari rumahnya untuk sejenak. Memang Naruko tidak mencintai Gaara, namun dia menganggap Gaara mau menerimanya apa adanya, dan itu membuatnya bahagia.

"Ayo kita kesana!", kata Gaara sambil menggandeng tangan Naruko.

Naruko tersenyum karena Gaara menggandeng tangannya. Namun dia juga sebenarnya tidak menyukai Gaara. Dia jadi bingung sendiri dengan perasaannya.

"Hoi-hoi, mereka jalan kesana tuh..", kata Sasuke, dan kemudian Naruto berjalan mengikuti mereka.

"Hei tunggu aku, Naruto!"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk ikut denganku, Sasuke.."

"Yaa meski begitu.. Entah kenapa aku juga ingin memata-matai Gaara dan kakakmu.."

Naruto menghela nafas, "Baiklah ayo jalan kalau mau ikut.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih Gaara.."

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu Naruko-chan. Selamat malam.."

Naruko masuk kedalam rumahnya. Walau dia tidak mencintai dengan Gaara, hari ini dia merasa puas.

"Mungkin aku akan belajar untuk mencintai Gaara..", guman Naruko kecil.

"Itu tidak mungkin Naruko-nee.."

"Naruto?"

Naruto mendekat kearah Naruko, "Kau tidak akan pernah mencintai pria bereyeliner tebal tanpa alis itu..", kata Naruto dingin dan meninggalkan Naruko.

Hal itu membuat Naruko kaget. Sejak kapan Naruto yang selalu ramah dan hangat, menjadi dingin seperti itu? Apa ini semua karena Gaara?

Apakah benar dia melakukan hal ini karena Naruto mencintainya?

Naruko cepat-cetap masuk ke kamarnya dan berbaring. Dia lelah menghadapi hari ini. Sudah senang bersama Gaara, namun kenapa kata-kata Naruto membuatnya terus kepikiran?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Namikaze.. Bukankah sebelumnya nilaimu sudah ada peningkatan? Kenapa sekarang menurun lagi? Kalau begini terus, akan mengancam kenaikan kelasmu lagi.."

"Sensei.. Itu..."

"Tolong, belajarlah bersama adikmu. Bukan bermaksud untuk membanding-bandingkan, namun kau membutuhkan bimbingannya.."

Naruko mendesah, "Baiklah sensei. Terima kasih..", dan Naruko berjalan keluar dari ruang guru.

"Membutuhkan bantuan, Naruko-nee?"

"Ka.. Kau..."

Naruko mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku tidak membutuhkanmu..", dan dengan dingin Naruko terus berjalan.

Naruko menemukan Gaara, dan dia hendak mendekatinya. Namun entah kenapa dia mengurungkan niatnya dan menjadi memata-matai Gaara untuk sejenak.

"Ini jatahmu.. Hasil taruhan kita.."

"Wah-wah Gaara kau benar-benar hebat.."

"Hebat? Tidak salah? Gaara benar-benar brengsek! Hahaha..."

Naruko yang menguping pembicaraan mereka menjadi heran. Apa yang menjadi bahan taruhan Gaara memangnya?

"Hahaha. Terima kasih semuanya.."

"Tapi benar-benar kau Gaara.. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa mendapatkan gadis yang levelnya sangat susah itu?"

"Hmmm.. Entahlah, karena dia merasa dirinya sendirian mungkin?"

"Hei hei, kalau si gadis mudah untuk didapatkan, tidak mungkin akan jadi bahan taruhan.."

"Kukira kau menyukainya, karena kau tidak berkata jika dia hanya bahan taruhan.."

"Ternyata Naruko hanyalah bahan taruhanmu.. Hahahaha.."

Deg!

Naruko kaget mendengar itu. Apa dia tidak salah dengar dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya?

"Tentu saja..", Gaara menjawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi benar kata Naruto? Kau hanya memanfaatkan aku?"

Gaara menoleh dengan sedikit kaget kearah Naruko yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya dan teman-temannya, namun kemudian dia mendesah malas.

"Benar. Jadi kau mau meninggalkanku setelah mengetahui ini semua? Yaah.. Kurasa aku sendiri juga tidak bisa menyembunyikannya..", kata Gaara santai tanpa rasa bersalah.

"PLAK!"

Naruko berlari meninggalkan Gaara. Memang dia tidak mencintai Gaara, namun dia kecewa dengan apa yang dilakukan Gaara. Padahal dia sudah berniat untuk belajar mencintai Gaara.

"BRUK!"

Karena terlalu fokus berlari tanpa memperdulikan sekitar, Naruko menabrak seseorang.

"Pasti karena pria bereyeliner itu. Benar kan?"

Naruko hanya bisa diam dan mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Sudah kubilang Naruko, dia itu pria brengsek...", Naruto menahan tangan Naruko.

"Le-Lepaskan!"

Naruto menyeka air mata Naruko, kemudian memeluknya.

"Dia bukan pria yang pantas untukmu, Naruko..", kata Naruto lembut. Naruko tetap diam dalam dekapan Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, dan menatap Naruko.

"Na.. Ru..."

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, dan bibirnya ditempelkannya ke bibir Naruko. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruko kaget, namun dia tidak ingin menghindar kali ini.

"Tidak akan ada yang mencintaimu melebihi aku, Naruko..", dan kemudian Naruto berjalan menjauhi Naruko.

Sebenarnya Naruto merasa bersalah telah mencium Naruko, tetapi entah kenapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Di dalam hatinya juga ada perasaan lega karena akhirnya Naruko tidak bersama Gaara lagi.

Sementara itu, Naruko masih diam di tempat dan shock dengan kejadian tadi.

"Naruto... Ciuman... Per.. Pertamaku.."

Naruko berguman terbata-bata dan wajahnya memerah, dia hanya diam.

Kemudian Naruko memutuskan untuk berlari.

"Eh? Naruko-nee?"

Naruto yang melihat tangannya ditahan oleh kakaknya itu menjadi bingung. Ada apa? Ini yang pertama kalinya Naruko menahan agar Naruto tidak pergi..

"Tolong.. Bahagiakan aku.. Untuk hari ini saja..", kata Naruko terus menangis.

Naruto kaget mendengar itu.

'Apakah ini bukan mimpi?'

Naruto tersenyum, dia mendekati kakaknya dan menyeka air matanya lagi. Kemudian Naruto menggenggam tangan Naruko.

"Tidak hanya hari ini, selamanya aku akan membahagiakanmu...", dan Naruto mencium Naruko lagi.

Naruko diam dan menikmati ciuman itu. Dan setelah itu, mereka berdua berlari sambil bergandengan tangan.

'Aku akan selalu membahagiakanmu, Naruko..'

* * *

**To be continued**

Mind to review again after read? X3

Arigatou minna~

Buat reviewers makasih banyak ya ;_; ga sangka bisa d review banyak skali :'D terharu. Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk semuanya yang memberi komentar dan saran juga (/'v')/ maaf saya ga bisa balas satu-satu :'D

Maaf kalau kemarin updatenya agak lama, ujian sekolah masih harus saya hadapi :'D dan cerita ini, Incest beneran kok :)

Arigatou buat semuanya yang ndukung dan ngikuti juga 3~

Buat weweweww : AU :3 buat penyegelan kyuubi, cuma tambahan aja, biar ada alasan gitu kenapa ortu mereka mati. Naruto dan lainnya ga jadi ninja kok xD makasih ya buat review dan pengetahuannya, keep reading and review ('w')9

Dee-chan : naruto cowo, naruko cewe :3

Gigih joe z-rockie : saya br baca fic itu stlh km ksh rview. Mgkn mirip naruto ny sama" d benci oleh kakaknya, trus sama Gaara sbg pcr kakaknya, dan ortu naruto yg mati ya? Sy ga brmksd plagiat, cm kbtulan sama di bagian itunya.. ;_; tp ceritanya beda kok, naruto tetep adik yang nurut dan setia sm kakaknya. Naruko jadi anak berandalan, nilainya jelek, dibenci guru sedangkan Naruto kebalikannya, itu juga yang membuat Naruko benci adiknya, bukan sepenuhnya karna kmatian ortunya. Trs bwt yg mempermainkan Naruko, saya ga bsa pake sasuke gitu krn sasuke bakal jd best friendnya Naruto. Tetapi Naruko dan Gaara juga sama-sama mempermainkan satu sama lain kok. Dilihat sj ya crita brktnya, maaf kalo misalnya mnrt anda mirip dgn crita org lain, tp gak seperti itu kok :') makasih ya udah komen, keep reading! :D~


	4. Chapter 4

"Tambah satu porsi lagi!"

"He-hei.. Apa tidak terlalu banyak Naruko? Lagipula, ini sudah yang ketiga.."

"Biar saja.. Aku lapar.. Dan kau tidak memanggilku 'Naruko-nee' lagi?"

"Hahahaha, tidak apa kan, Naruko-chan?"

* * *

**Hate or Love**

**Chapter 4**

**Real genre : family, romance, hurt/comfort, a little bit fantasy.**

**Warn : INCEST, banyak adegan kissu (tapi ga ada lemon, mungkin d buat agak rated M aja -_-a)**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Aduh kenyang sekali... Sampai tidak bisa jalan rasanya..", kata Naruko sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Hahaha.. Itu karena kau makan terlalu banyak, mau kugendong?"

Muka Naruko memerah, dan dia menoleh kearah lain cepat-cepat.

"Ti-tidak.. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri.."

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian dia menggandeng tangan Naruko. Naruko hanya diam dan tidak mempermasalahkannya. Mungkin kebenciannya terhadap Naruto sudah benar-benar hilang, digantikan dengan perasaan lain yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Naruto.."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih ya.. Untuk semuanya.."

Naruto menggenggam tangan Naruko lebih erat.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Dia pria yang brengsek.. Dan aku tidak mau kau bersamanya.."

"Dan kau maunya aku bersamamu?"

Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah, namun kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Naruko hanya diam. Untuk sekarang, mungkin dia masih belum bisa membalas perkataan Naruto. Namun dia membalas kata-kata Naruto itu dengan senyuman yang tulus.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang!", dan Naruko menarik tangan Naruto berlari bersamanya menuju rumah mereka.

Naruto tersenyum,

'Semoga saja suatu hari kamu akan menjadi milikku, Naruko!'

"Hari ini kau bahagia kan sudah makan banyak dan menghabiskan uangku?"

Naruko tertawa, "Tentu saja sangat bahagia, bodoh.."

"Dan aku akan membuatmu lebih bahagia lagi.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Namikaze Naruto..."

"Yaa sensei?"

"Kurasa ini adalah pertama kalinya bagimu seorang guru menegurmu?"

"Benar sekali sensei.."

"Dan kau tau karena apa?"

"Tidak sensei.."

Guru itu melempar lembar kertas ulangan Naruto.

"Kau tau jika kita sedang belajar agama?! Dan lihatlah jawabanmu ini!"

Naruto memandangi kertasnya sebentar, "Memangnya apa yang salah sensei?"

"TENTU SAJA SALAH! Lihatlah, perkawinan apa yang dianjurkan oleh agama? Dan kau menjawab pernikahan antar saudara! Apa yang ada di pikiranmu.."

"Hmmm.. Maaf sensei, kurasa itu jawaban yang tidak salah..."

"Namikaze kau.."

Guru itu menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Pergi ke ruang konsultan sekarang juga.."

"Baik sensei.."

Naruto keluar dari ruang guru. Dia bahkan tidak sadar menjawab kata-kata itu pada saat ulangan.

"Dimarahin, outoto?", tegur Naruko yang menunggu Naruto di depan ruang guru.

"Eh.. Ya begitulah.. Dan sekarang aku disuruh untuk menuju ke ruang konsultan."

"Hahahaha.. Tidak pernah kubayangkan anak teladan sepertimu akan dimarahi guru.. Baiklah, lupakan saja. Ayo kita makan siang..", Naruko menarik tangan Naruto.

"He-hei! Aku disuruh menuju ruang konsultan!"

"Nanti saja. Ayo kita habiskan istirahat dulu.."

Dengan pasrah pun Naruto mengikuti Naruko. Namun dia tersenyum, karena kali ini Naruko yang mengajaknya.

"Ayo makan.."

"Tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku tidak akan melarangmu makan masakanku lagi!"

"Bailah.. Itadakimasu.."

"Bagaimana?"

"Enak sekali! Sangat lezat!"

Naruko tersenyum, "Syukurlah kalau begitu.."

Naruko memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang makan, dan dilihatnya nasi yang menempel di dekat bibirnya.

"Hahahaa...", Naruko menertawakan Naruto. Naruto yang merasa ditertawakan menjadi heran.

Naruko kemudian mendekati Naruto, dan membersihkan nasi yang menempel.

Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Membuat pertahanan Naruto runtuh.

Naruto mendekap Naruko dan menciumnya lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali hal ini dia lakukan. Seperti hasrat yang sudah lama dia pendam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruko.."

Naruko memandangi Naruto sejenak, dan kemudian mundur perlahan-lahan. Dia terus diam. Setiap Naruto menciumnya dan mengatakan dia mencintai Naruko, Naruko hanya terus diam.

Naruko membereskan kotak makanan yang dia buat, "Ayo kembali ke kelas. Istirahat sudah hampir habis.."

Naruto tersenyum dan berdiri, "baiklah.."

Naruko selalu terus diam setelah dicium Naruto. Bukannya dia membenci ciuman Naruto, hanya saja dia merasa tidak siap untuk menjawab Naruto isi hatinya.

"Hei Ino, aku tidak salah lihat kan?"

"Ya benar.. Mereka terlihat akrab sekali bukan?"

"Tidak hanya akrab. Mereka terlihat lebih dari itu.."

"Jangan-jangan.."

Ino dan Sakura yang mengamati mereka berdua dari jauh hanya bisa berpikir.

Apakah mereka saling mencintai?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau gila, Naruto.."

"Habisnya mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah terlanjur.."

Sasuke mendesah, "Kalau kau punya saudara perempuan, seharusnya kau tidak mengencaninya. Tetapi melindunginya.."

"Aku tidak mengencaninya, kami tidak berpacaran. Dan aku sudah melindunginya.. Melindungi dari pria brengsek bereyeliner tebal itu.."

Sasuke akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku pasrah dengan semua keputusanmu.."

Dia menepuk pundak Naruto, "Hanya saja berhati-hatilah dengan banyak halangan yang mulai sekarang akan berjalan di depan kalian!"

"Naruto? Ayo pulang!", terian Naruko dari kejauhan.

"Kakakmu menjemput, pulanglah.. Dan ingatlah saranku.."

"Baik..", Naruto tersenyum dan berlari kearah Naruko.

"Ada apa dengan Uchiha?", tanya Naruko.

"Bukan apa-apa, ayo kita pulang..", dan Naruto menggandeng tangan Naruko.

Naruko tetap memandangi tangan Naruto yang menggandengnya. Bukannya dia ingin melepasnya, hanya saja dia merasa aneh dengan apa yang terjadi.

Apakah semua ini, tidak apa-apa?

"Ada apa Naruko-chan? Kau tampak memikirkan sesuatu.."

"Ah.. A-aku.. Aku tidak apa-apa.. Hahahaha.."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar. Jangan khawatir.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya keakraban Naruto dan Naruko bertahan lama. Naruko sudah tidak pernah membenci atau memarahi adiknya lagi. Mereka hidup rukun dan tentram dalam rumah yang biasanya hanya berisi amukan Naruko.

"KYAAAA!"

"Naruko?! Ada apa?!", Naruto bertanya panik dan langsung membuka kamar Naruko.

Naruko hanya menunduk sambil menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Seberandalan apapun Naruko, dia tetaplah wanita.

"Tenanglah.. Tidak apa-apa..", Naruto memeluk Naruko dan mengelus kepalanya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku takut.. Naruto.."

"Aku disini, Naruko-chan.."

Naruto terus memeluk Naruko dan berusaha menenangkannya, sampai rasa takutnya hilang.

...

"Ngghh.."

"Selamat pagi, Naruko-chan!"

"Na.. Naruto..", Naruko melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Lupa ya? Kemarin malam kau takut karena mendengar suara petir, lalu aku membawamu kemari.."

Naruko yang mendengar hal itu wajahnya langsung memerah. Ditambah lagi kini dia dan Naruto berada diatas ranjang Naruto.

"Ma-maafkan aku!", kata Naruko dan cepat-cepat berdiri.

"Hahaha, untuk apa? Aku merasa lega akhirnya kemarin kau bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.."

Naruko hanya menunduk malu. Dia merasa malu karena takut dengan petir, ditambah lagi Naruto membawanya ke kamarnya.

*kiss*

"Aku siapkan sarapan dulu, kutunggu dibawah ya..", kata Naruto sambil tersenyum setelah mencium Naruko.

Naruko hanya bisa diam dan salting. Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto menciumnya?

Naruko cepat menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunannya itu dan cepat-cepat menuju ke bawah. Setidaknya ciuman Naruto membuatnya semangat hari ini.

"Hei, perlu bantuan?"

"Hmm, sepertinya sedikit.."

Naruko berjalan kearah Naruto, dan melihat apa yang Naruto kerjakan.

"Baiklah, biarkan aku membantumu!"

"Hahahha.. Hati-hati memotong sayurnya, Naruko-chan!"

Setelah semuanya selesai, Naruko dan Naruto memakan sarapannya. Dan seperti biasanya, Naruko selalu menyisakan paprikanya.

"Ayo dimakan paprikanya, Naruko-chan!"

"Tidak mau. Menjijikan.."

"Hei apa kau tidak tau bahwa paprika itu sehat?"

"Entahlah, yang penting paprika menjijikkan.."

"Jangan membuang-buang makanan, Naruko-chan.."

"Biar saja, aku tidak menyukainya.."

"Hmm baiklah, akan kupaksa.."

Naruko tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Naruto yang terakhir. Kemudian dia melihat Naruto memakan paprika itu. Dia tersenyum, merasa menang.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menarik kepala Naruko dan mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruko. Kemudian menyalurkan paprika dari mulutnya, membuat mau tidak mau Naruko menelannya.

"Heheheh, anak baik..", Naruto menepuk kepala Naruko.

Naruko hanya bisa diam dan memerah. Lagi-lagi Naruto membuatnya seperti itu. Menciumnya sembarangan dan membuatnya terdiam. Namun anehnya, Naruko sama sekali tidak marah, bahkan menikmatinya.

"Ayo habiskan, perlu kusalurkan lagi?"

"TIDAK!", Naruko berteriak dengan muka memerah dan langsung memakan paprika itu dengan lahap sekaligus terpaksa. Naruto tertawa jahil melihat itu, dan bersyukur cara itu manjur dilakukannya.

"Baiklah habiskan, anak baik..", Naruto menepuk kepala Naruko seperti anak kecil lagi dan setelah itu meninggalkan meja makan. Naruko dapat mendengar suara tertawa jahil Naruto yang puas mengerjainya, namun dia hanya bisa diam sambil menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Diam-diam Naruko terus memperhatikan Naruto. Memang Naruto selalu melakukan hal ini setiap harinya, bahkan sejak Naruko membenci Naruto. Naruto lah yang selalu membersihkan dan membereskan rumah. Naruko jadi merasa bersalah padanya.

"Melihatku terus.. Apa kau tertarik padaku?", goda Naruto yang merasa Naruko melihatinya terus.

Wajah Naruko memerah, kemudian dia tertawa.

"Hahaha, bodoh..", dan Naruko berdiri dan berjalan kearah Naruto.

Dia memegang tangan Naruto yang sedang memegang Vacum cleaner.

"Ayo kita bersihkan bersama-sama..", kata Naruko.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Memalukan.."

"Padahal murid terpintar.."

"Mencintai kakaknya sendiri? Apa seperti tidak ada orang lain saja.."

"Kakaknya membencinya, kasihan sekali ya.."

Begitulah respon para siswa-siswi melihat berita buatan Gaara yang di tempel di majalah dinding sekolah.

"Minggir!"

Naruko berlari dan segera merobeknya. Dia mengamati gerombolan itu, dan mencari sosok seseorang.

"Hei kau! Apa yang kau inginkan?! Sudah mempermainkan aku, dan sekarang membuat berita seperti ini?!"

"Hoo. Apakah aku salah? Aku hanya ingin membuat suasana semakin seru saja.."

"Kau...", Naruko geram dan hendak menampar Gaara. Tetapi gerakannya dihentikan oleh Gaara.

"Hehehe. Apa tidak senang?"

"Hentikan, lepaskan tangan Naruko!", Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang, mencengkram tangan Gaara dan melepaskan tangan Naruko.

"Wah wah orang yang dibicarakan datang.. Hei, masih tidak punya malu? Bukankah kakakmu membencimu!?", kata Gaara dengan senyuman licik.

"Tidak punya malu ya? Padahal kakaknya tidak mau dengannya! Hahahhaa.", tambah anak lainnya yang ikut-ikutan.

"Menjijikkan!"

"Sadarlah kalau kakakmu sendiri membencimu!"

"Kau penyebab kematian orang tuamu bukan? Karena itulah bahkan kakakmu sendiri tidak menginginkanmu!"

"Untuk apa kau menyimpan perasaan terlarang dan hina itu?!"

Beberapa kata maki-makian mulai keluar dari siswa-siswi yang mulai ikutan. Naruko yang melihat itu merasa geram. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan berjalan maju.

"Kenapa Naruko dan Naruto?", tanya Sakura sambil berlari.

"Entahlah.. Yang pasti itu semua karena Gaara.. Sebaiknya kita cepat kesana!", jawab Ino.

Mereka berdua berlari menuju kerumunan anak-anak, dan mendapati Naruko, Naruto serta Gaara yang menjadi pusat mereka.

"Aku juga mencintainya! Jangan menghina Naruto!", kalimat itu tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Naruko. Semua yang mendengar pernyataan Naruko itu kaget. Bahkan Sakura dan Ino yang mendengarnya saja sangat kaget. Naruto juga tak kalah kagetnya dengan orang-orang itu. Dia berpikir apakah semua ini mimpi?

Naruko mengggunakan kesempatan selama orang-orang membisu dengan menarik tangan Naruto, dan mengajaknya berlari bersama. Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi ditahannya begitu dia melihat ada butiran air mata di sudut mata Naruko.

"Naruko.. Nee?"

"Naruko!"

"E-ehh?"

"Jangan panggil aku Naruko-nee.."

Naruko menoleh, "Aku tidak ingin kau menganggapku sebagai kakak saja.."

Naruto kaget mendengarnya, namun kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Kalau itu permintaanmu, akan kuturuti, Naruko-chan! "

Naruto mendekati Naruko dan menciumnya. Dan lagi-lagi Naruko hanya pasrah sambil memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciuman itu.

"Kau ganas sekali. Berkali-kali menciumku.."

"Bibirmu bagai heroine yang membuatku kecanduan, Naruko-chan.."

"Jadi kau hanya mencintai bibirku? Bukan aku?"

"Hahahaha. Tentu saja dua-duanya.."

Naruko tersenyum, kali ini dialah yang membalas ciuman Naruto.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun!"

"Hehehehhe..", Naruto menggenggam tangan Naruko lembut.

"Kau tau, ini semua bagaikan mimpi. Orang yang selama ini membenciku.. Orang yang selama ini kucintai.. Akhirnya membalas perasaanku.. Rasanya bagaikan mimpi saja. Hahahhaa..", Naruto mengatakan itu dengan wajah yang amat sangat bahagia.

Naruko tersenyum dan membelai wajah Naruto,

"Ini bukan mimpi, Naruto-kun!"

"Aku jadi bingung, kenapa ini bisa terjadi ya?"

"Entahlah, mungkin aku kebanyakan membencimu? Atau memang sudah takdirku bersamamu? Selama tujuh belas tahun aku tidak pernah mencintai pria lain, kaulah yang pertama..", goda Naruko dan Naruto tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hahaha.. Jangan membenciku lagi ya, Naruko-chan.."

"Tentu.. Aku akan mencintaimu terus, Naruto-kun!"

'Entah sejak kapan aku mencintainya, dan mengapa dulu aku begitu membencinya. Semoga saja aku tidak akan pernah membencinya lagi.. Semoga perasaan benci itu, benar-benar digantikan oleh perasaan cinta..', batin Naruko berharap dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah semua itu benar, Naruko?"

"Naruko, seharusnya kau menjaga adikmu, bukan menjalin hubungan terlarang dengannya.!

"Kalau begini jadinya, akan lebih baik jika kau membencinya.."

"Aku..."

Naruko hanya bisa diam. Memang benar kata kedua sahabatnya itu, namun mau bagaimana lagi?

"Naruko, sadarlah. Dia adikmu..", kata Sakura.

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang kalian pikirkan...", tambah Ino.

"Tapi.. Tapi kalian tau sendiri kan.. Aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain selain Naruto...", kata Naruko lagi, dan kini dia menangis.

"Naruko, bukan maksud kami membuatmu menangis, tetapi..."

"Maaf Sakura nee-san, Ino nee-san. Tolong jangan menekan Naruko-chan..", kata Naruto tiba-tiba menyela obrolan mereka.

"Naruko-chan? Sejak kapan?"

Naruto mengulurkan tangan dan membantu Naruko berdiri, kemudian menggandengnya dan mengajaknya pergi dari tempat itu.

Ino dan Sakura hanya bisa memandang mereka heran.

"Sudahlah, tidak akan ada yang bisa mencintai Naruko melebihi Naruto mencintainya.."

"Sa-Sasuke?"

Ino dan Sakura pun kaget mengetahui Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang. Namun mereka mencerna kata-kata Sasuke untuk beberapa saat, dan mencoba untuk mengerti si kembar Namikaze itu.

Apakah perjalanan cinta mereka akan berjalan dengan lancar?

* * *

To be continued

Mind to review after read? ['w'] thankyouuu~

Makasih lagi bwt yg udh mau baca, mw ngikutin, bahkan mau review :'D diberkatilah kalian semuaa :*

Naruko sudah mulai mencintai Naruto dan akan begitu seterusnya karena ini fic INCEST, cinta terlarang antara Naruko dan Naruto xD~. Saya masih ga brani bwt lemon m('-')m nanti saja ya kalo saya sudah siap mental, akan saya buat :'D.

Buat penyegelan kyuubi, itu salah satu tambahan bwt fantasynya. Jd intiny karna suatu hal itu d segel d naruto, jd bnuh ortunya ._.a. Di dlm diri naruto jd kayak ada dua kepribadian gtu nntinya, gak mirip di crita aslinya pokoknya, ini versi saya sendiri :D sy ga mw jlsin lbh lanjut, nanti spoil cerita dong :3 maaf ya, diliat aja trus xD makasih~~


	5. Chapter 5

"Bagaimana, sudah mengerti?"

"Entahlah, ini susah sekali.. Aku tidak yakin bisa mengerjakan ulangan dengan baik nantinya.."

"Hmmm.. Kerjakan soal-soal ini kalau begitu.."

"Eeehhh?! Yang benar saja! ini banyak sekali, Naruto-kun!"

"Tenang saja, gampang kok. Hahaha.."

"Tetap saja..."

*kiss*

"Na.. Narutooo!"

"Hahaha.. Kerjakan dengan baik, kalau ada yang salah aku akan melakukan itu lagi.."

"NARUUTOO!"

* * *

**Hate or Love**

**Chapter 5**

**Warn : INCEST, a little bit fantasy**

**Nb : chapter ini konfliknya belum keluar, biarin Naruko sama Naruto menikmati perasaan mereka dulu (meski dihadapkan dengan banyak rintangan 0_0), sebelum nanti mereka dihadapkan dengan banyak konflik-_-**

**Ada dikit masalah kecilnya sih, ya namanya org pacaran pasti ad masalah kan ya :'D**

**Enjoy Reading! ^^**

* * *

"Kita jadi telat kan..", omel Naruko sambil berlari. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar omelan sang kakak.

"Itu karena kau salah mengerjakan soal..", jawab Naruto sambil tertawa.

Naruko memukul kepala Naruto, "Tentu saja itu karena kau menciumku terus! Bodoh!".

Mereka terus berlari, dan melihat pintu gerbang sekolah ereka mulai ditutup. Memang sekolah mereka termasuk sekolah yang cukup ketat.

"Tungguu!", Naruko dan Naruto terus berlari, namun penjaga sekolah sudah mulai menutup gerbang.

"Ah!", Naruto berusaha menahan agar gerbang itu tidak ditutup.

"Naruko, cepat masuk!"

"Eh ta-tapi.."

"Cepatlah!", Naruto mendorong Naruko.

Akhirnya mereka menutup gerbang sekolah, dan Naruto pun dihukum.

"Kamu dilarang untuk mengikuti pelajaran sampai jam ketiga.."

"Baik sensei.."

"Kenapa bisa murid teladan selama ini telat? Ckckckck, bisa-bisa jabatanmu itu jatuh.."

"Maaf sensei..", Naruto hanya bisa berkata demikian sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Kemudian dia menoleh kearah Naruko,

"Belajarlah yang rajin!"

Naruko melihat kearah Naruto dengan wajah sedih dan merasa bersalah. Karena membuat dirinya masuk ke sekolah, dia jadi seperti itu.

"Naruto.."

Naruto tersenyum, dan wajahnya mengatakan 'aku tidak apa-apa..'

Naruto akhirnya berhenti berjalan. Dia berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Hukum aku juga sensei! Aku juga terlambat!"

"Tidak Sensei, biarkan dia masuk.."

"Kumohon sensei! Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan adikku dihukum karenaku sedangkan aku enak-enakan masuk?"

"Jangan sensei!"

"Ini salahku!"

"Bukan! Cepatlah masuk dan belajar!"

Guru mereka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat perdebatan kakak adik di depannya, "Sudahlah, kalian berdua dihukum sampai pelajaran ketiga.."

Naruko tersenyum puas, "Terima kasih sensei!"

Naruto mendesah, "Aku sudah susah payah biar kau bisa masuk.."

"Dan membiarkan aku di kelas sendirian? Kejam sekali.."

Naruto menghela nafas, pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kakak gilanya itu.

Naruko duduk di sebelah Naruto, "Kita jadi punya waktu lebih untuk belajar, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto tertawa mendengar itu, "Tapi jangan salahkan lagi kalau kau tidak bisa, dan aku menghukummu, Naruko-chan!", dan Naruto mencium Naruko lagi.

"Na.. Naruto-kun! Ini di sekolahh!", wajah Naruko memerah. Naruto menyengir, "Biar saja. Tidak ada yang melihat~", jawab Naruto santai.

"Su-sudahlah, ayo ajarkan yang bagian ini!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Namikaze Naruto..."

"Ya?"

Guru itu mendesah, "Tidak hanya kali ini masalahmu.. Kalau begini, kau tidak akan bisa mengikuti jalur cepat untuk SMA.."

Naruto tersenyum, "Saya tidak keberatan untuk menjalani SMA selama tiga tahun, sensei.."

"Banyak sekali yang kecewa denganmu.. Selama ini kau adala siswa terbaik, mulai dari sikap dan nilaimu.. Tetapi kenapa kau berubah sekarang? Masalah dengan Gaara, terlambat, menjawab ulangan dengan jawaban yang tidak masuk akal.. Apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Namikaze?!"

"Maaf sensei, sepertinya saya tidak bisa menjadi murid teladan lagi..", kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruangan konseling itu.

"Hhhhh..", Naruto menghela nafas setelah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Dia menggaruk kepalanya. Dia sendiri sebenarnya juga sadar jika dia telah berubah banyak.

"Naruko-chan..", gumannya pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Ya?"

Naruto kaget mendengar suara itu. Sejak kapan Naruko ada di sebelahnya?

Naruto merangkul Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"He-hei, ini sekolah, Naruto-kun!"

"Ya, aku tau Naruko-chan!"

"Le-lepaskan..."

"Tidak mau.."

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?"

"Hmm iya ya bagaimana? Sudah biarkan saja.. Hahahaha.."

Naruko hanya bisa pasrah dan memasang wajahnya yang memerah. Pasti orang-orang di sekitarnya akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Naruko.."

"Sa.. Sakura.."

Sakura terus berjalan, yang tadi hanya sekedar sapaan untuk kenalan. Sejak dia mengetahui hubungannya dengan Naruto, dia menjauhi Naruko. Ino pun juga demikian.

"Sudahlah Sakura, kita tidak bisa melarang mereka. Itulah yang terbaik untuk mereka..", kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Apakah benar.. Itu yang terbaik?", tanya Sakura.

"Ya.. Walaupun hubungan mereka terlarang, tetapi itu yang terbaik untuk Naruto dan Naruko..", kata Ino yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan menjauhi mereka. Naruko membutuhkan kalian sebagai teman dekatnya..", kata Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu Sasuke? Kenapa kau mendukung hal gila yang dilakukan mereka?", tanya Ino.

Sasuke mendesah, "Yah.. Tidak ada yang akan mencintai Naruko melebihi cinta Naruto. Awalnya aku juga kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Namun melihat semua perbuatannya pada Naruko, kurasa aku harus mendukungnya..", kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

...

"Mulai dari aku membencimu, lalu gossip Gaara, kau terlibat masalah, telat.. Semua gara-gara aku ya..", kata Naruko dengan nada menyesal.

"Hahaha, tentu saja tidak Naruko-chan. Ini sudah menjadi salah satu bagian dalam hidupku...", jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku ya... Gara-gara aku hidupmu jadi begitu.."

"Bukan salahmu, Naruko-chan.."

"Andai saja kau tidak denganku, mungkin kau masih bisa mengikuti jalur cepat untuk SMA.."

"Hahahaa.. kau tau aku susah payah mempercepat SMP? Agar bisa satu angkatan denganmu, Naruko-chan! Kini tujuanku dari belajar keras sudah tercapai. Aku tidak memerlukan jalur cepat lagi.. hahahaha.."

Naruko menoleh, "Tapi tetap saja.. Semua prestasi dan pandangan guru-guru terhadapmu menurun karenaku.."

Naruto tersenyum, dan kemudian dia mengelus kepala Naruko.

"Lebih baik aku tidak mendapatkan semua itu daripada dibenci olehmu... Bisa dicintai balik olehmu, itu sudah cukup untukku. Sangat cukup...", kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada Naruko.

DEG!

"Argh..."

"Naruto-kun!"

'Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa?', Naruto membatin dalam hati heran. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun? Apa kau sakit!?"

"Tidak.. Aku tidak apa-apa.. Hahaha.."

"Tetapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau begitu?"

"Entahlah.. Tiba-tiba aku merasa aneh.."

'Jangan-jangan Kyuubi didalam diriku telah bangkit?'

"Na.. Naruto-kun.."

"Iya?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto memegang tangan Naruko,

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. Ayo kita pulang, Naruko-chan..", dan Naruto membantu Naruko untuk berdiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaahhhh!"

Naruto berteriak secara tidak sadar saat dia bermimpi buruk. Wajahnya berkeringat, seperti dia benar-benar merasakan mimpinya itu.

Naruto lalu menoleh ke sebelahnya, dan melihat Naruko yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Syukurlah aku tidak membangunkannya..", Naruto tersenyum.

Kemudian Naruto berdiri untuk mengambil minum, setidaknya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya?"

Ketakutan dalam diri Naruto muncul. Dia takut jika Kyuubi akan mengendalikan dirinya lagi, dan dapat melukai seseorang. Bahkan yang paling ditakutkannya adalah dia melukai Naruko.

"Bagaimana ini..", Naruto menunduk bingung. Dia bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Naruto.. Kun.."

"Naruko-chan!", Naruto kaget melihat Naruko yang tiba-tiba keluar.

"Sedang apa kau?", Naruto mendekati Naruko dan memegangnya.

"Saat aku bangun, kau tidak ada di sebelahku.. Makanya.. Aku mencarimu..", jawab Naruko sambil ngantuk-ngantuk.

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian dia menggendong Naruko.

"Baiklah, ayo kembali ke kamar, Naruko-chan!"

"Naruto-kun...", Naruko memegang wajah Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku menyayangimu.."

Naruto mencium dahi Naruko

"Aku juga, Naruko-chan.."

Naruto terus memperhatikan Naruko. Dia menjadi ingat mimpinya yang tadi. Mimpi dimana Kyuubi menguasai tubuhnya dan bertindak seenaknya. Dia takut.. Takut jika suatu saat dia akan melukai Naruko.

'Aku tidak akan membiarkan kyuubi melukaimu, Naruko..'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eehh.. Ini bukan mimpi kan?"

"Bukan, Naruko-chan.."

"Ini kenyataan kan..."

"Kenyataan Naruko-chan.."

"Cubit pipiku coba.."

"Tidak mau, kucium saja ya..", dan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruko.

"Cukup. Baiklah. Ini bukan mimpi..", kata Naruko sambil menahan wajah Naruto agar tidak mendekatinya. Naaruto menyengir karena hal itu.

"Hehehehe... Selamat, Naruko-chan.."

Naruko tersenyum, "Untuk yang pertama kalinya aku mendapat nilai sempurna! Ini semua berkat dirimu, Naruto-kun! Terima kasih banyak!", dan Naruko memeluk Naruto.

"Sama-sama, Naruko-chan!", Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan mencium Naruko.

"Na-Naruto-kun! Ini di kelas!", wajah Naruko memerah.

"Hehehe.. Tidak ada yang melihat kok.."

"Dasar kau ya.. Sewaktu aku membencimu, kau penurut sekali.. Sekarang agresif sekali.. Hahaha...", goda Naruko.

"Itu semua salahmu, Naruko-chan.. Salahmu membuatku mencintaimu.."

"Sejak kapan memangnya?"

"Sejak kecil! Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama sekali, Naruko-neechan~", goda Naruto.

"Hmmm, baiklah. Terima kasih adikku yang penurut~"

"Sama-sama kakakku yang paling cantik. Nah sudah puas kan melihat nilaimu? Ayo pulang..", Naruto menggandeng tangan Naruko.

"He-heeii!"

Naruto terus menggandeng tangan Naruko, dan menariknya keluar gerbang sekolah.

"Ini bukan jalan yang biasanya untuk pulang?"

"Hmmm.. Memang bukan, Naruko-chan~"

"Eh? Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Ke suatu tempat! Aku akan memberimu hadiah untuk perayaan nilai sempurnamu!"

"Kemana? E-eehhh Naruto-kuunn!", Naruto terus menarik tangan Naruko sambil tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Outanjoubi omedeteou, Naruko-chan!", kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan sebuah kue tart kecil dengan lilin diatasnya.

"I.. Ini..."

"Sudah kupersiapkan sejak kemarin.. Aku sudah memesannya.. Sekarang tiup lilinnya, Naruko-chan!"

Naruko tersenyum terharu. Dia sendiri tidak terlalu mementingkan hari ulang tahunnya, tetapi Naruto membuatnya spesial. Kemudian dia menutup matanya dan membuat permohonan.

'Aku harap bisa bersama dengan Naruto-kun sampai saat terakhir!'

Dan kemudian Naruko meniup lilin itu.

"Naruko-chan mengharapkan apa di tahun ini?"

"Ada deh~"

Naruto mencium pipi Naruko, "Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun yang ke delapan belas, Naruko-nee.."

"Terimakasih, outoto!", dan Naruko juga membalas mencium pipi Naruto.

"Ini..", Naruto menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan kecil yang sudah dibungkus dengan indah. Sepertinya Naruko bisa menebak apa isinya, hanya saja dia tidak terlalu mempercayainya.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja.."

Naruko membuka hadiah itu, dan dia cukup terkejut melihat isinya.

"Eh? Ka-kau melamarku?", muka Naruko memerah. Mendengar itupun wajah Naruto juga ikutan memerah. Sebenarnya dia juga bermaksud begitu, namun dia tau kenyataan tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Kalau bisa aku akan melakukannya, Naruko-chan! Andai kita tidak dibatasi oleh ikatan darah ini, aku ingin menikahimu suatu saat nanti! Namun kenyataannya, aku tidak bisa.. Karena itu.. Aku hanya bisa melakukan ini.. Dengan ini aku ingin menandakan bahwa aku milikmu, dan kamu milikku.. Aku juga memakainya, sama denganmu..", kata Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah pula.

Naruko terdiam. Dia mengeluarkan air matanya. Dia baru sadar, jika perasaan mereka dibatasi oleh hubungan sedarah ini. Namun kemudian Naruko berusaha tersenyum.

"Aku milikmu.. Sampai kapanpun, Naruto-kun!", jawab Naruko sambil tersenyum, tetapi air mata tetap keluar dari matanya. Dia bahagia dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto, sekaligus sedih. Kata-kata Naruto menyadarkannya bahwa mereka adalah saudara kandung. Itu berarti, Naruto dan dirinya tidak akan bisa bersama dalam suatu ikatan yang sah.

Naruto mengambil cincin itu, dan memakaikannya di jari manis Naruko. Kemudian mereka memperlihatkan jari masing-masing dengan sepasang cincin yang dibelikan Naruto. Mereka tampak seperti pengantin baru, hanya saja hal tersebut tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun.. Aku akan menjaganya..", kata Naruko sambil menggenggam jarinya sendiri.

"Dan aku juga akan selalu menjagamu, Naruko-chan..", kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Entah kenapa.. Sepertinya aku bersyukur tidak ada ayah dan ibu.. Walau sebenarnya aku juga sangat sedih kehilangan mereka, Naruto-kun..", kata Naruko tiba-tiba.

"Jangan berkata begitu Naruko-chan.."

"Mungkin ini memang sudah takdir kita. Jika kita masih bersama ayah dan ibu, tidak mungkin kita bisa menjadi seperti ini..", Naruko menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Karena itu, tolong jangan lepaskan aku pada siapapun, Naruto-kun!", kata Naruko tersenyum.

Naruto mengangguk dan memasang senyum yang dipaksakan. Padahal dia tau, jika hubungan terlarang mereka tidak mungkin berjalan dengan lancar.

"Ayo pulang, kita rayakan ini di rumah..", kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Hngg~ aku akan memasak makanan yang spesial untuk hari ini!", kata Naruko.

Mereka berdua pulang kerumah sambil bergandengan tangan. Naruto dan Naruko terus diam sepanjang perjalanan. sepertinya untuk sekarang mereka berdua sedang memikirkan hubungan terlarang mereka yang dibatasi status adik dan kakak.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Ada apa Naruko-chan?"

Naruko menggeleng, "Hanya saja kau terus diam dari tadi..", kata Naruko.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mencium bibir Naruko. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya untuk hari ini.

"Na-Naruto-kunn!", muka Naruko memerah. Walau mereka sering berciuman, tetap saja wajah Naruko selalu memerah apabila dicium oleh Naruto. Adiknya itu memang selalu seenaknya saja menciumnya tanpa ijin.

"Hehehe.. kalau berbicara terus, aku tidak tahan ingin menciummu terus, Naruko-chan!"

"Ckckckck.. sepertinya kau ini hanya mencintai bibirku saja ya, Naruto-kun.."

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, sejak aku kecil kau sudah membenciku sementara aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kecil. Semua yang kulakukan padamu bagaikan hasrat terpendam selama ini.. aku sudah memendam perasaan ini sangat lama, Naruko-chan.."

Naruko tersenyum miris, "Maaf ya.. Karena keegoisanku, kamu jadi menyimpan beban ini sendirian. Andai saja aku sadar sejak dulu jika sebenarnya bukan salahmu ayah dan ibu meninggal.. Tetapi kyuubi dalam dirimu..", kata Naruko.

Naruto terdiam mendengar itu. sebenarnya dia juga sangat ingin mengeluarkan kyuubi dalam dirinya. Dia membenci dirinya sendiri, karena didalam dirinya terdapat Kyuubi yang sudah membunuh orang tuanya. Kalau hal itu dapat diketahui sejak awal, sebaiknya ayahnya menyegel dan membunuhnya saja. Daripada Naruto harus hidup dengan beban menanggung Kyuubi dalam dirinya.

"Aku berjanji, suatu saat aku akan mengeluarkan Kyuubi dalam diriku, dan menghancurkannya, Naruko-chan!", Naruto memegang tangan Naruko dan mengarahkan tangan Naruko ke wajahnya.

"Aku akan membuat wajahku sama denganmu. Dimana tidak ada kumis Kyuubi yang menjijikkan ini..", ucap Naruto dengan serius.

.

.

.

.

.

**Apakah bisa kita memohon untuk terus bersama selama-lamanya?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bonus**

"Na.. Na.. Ruu..."

Naruto tidak memperdulikan kakaknya yang kesusahan bernafas itu, dia tetap menciumnya. Pikirannya kacau. Dia benar-benar takut kehilangan Naruko.

"Naruto-kun!", Naruko mendorong Naruto dan cepat-cepat mengambil nafas.

Naruto memeluk Naruko,

"Aku takut kehilanganmu.. Benar-benar takut..", Naruto mulai mengeluarkan sedikit air matanya.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu, Naruto-kun.. Aku disini..", Naruko membalas pelukan Naruto. Entah apa yang merasuki Naruto saat ini, namun dia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak enak.

"Lihatlah.. Aku milikmu bukan?", Naruko menunjukkan jarinya. Memperlihatkan hadiah Naruto yang diberikan padanya.

"Naruko.. Chan.."

Naruto menunduk. Wajahnya benar-benar depresi. Entah apa yang membuatnya begini. Padahal baru saja hari ini dia merayakan ulangtahun Naruko. Namun terus saja ada perasaan gelisah didalam hatinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun?", tanya Naruko khawatir.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Naruko,

"Tetaplah di sisiku.. Dengan begitu aku tidak apa-apa.."

"Tentu saja, Naruto-kun.."

**To be continued**

**Mind to review after read? 'w'**

**Arigatoo~ xD~**

Disini Naruto dan Naruko g kembar ya.. Maaf jika ada salah tulis kalo mereka kembar, Naruko 2th lebih tua dr Naruto :D

Yang Gaara itu.. Ditunggu aja di chapter-chapter selanjutnya nanti saya jelaskan x) hihihi

Ada fantasynya, tapi nanti ya, ditunggu aja :3

Makasih bwt yg mw baca dan ikutin, saya terharu sekali :'D dan maaf mungkin update agak lama utk kedepannya, melihat UN udh didepan mata (o_o)9

Thanks again, keep reading and review, minna san! :D


	6. Chapter 6

"Hoaahhmm.."

Naruko menguap saat merasa sudah pagi. Di mengusap matanya.

"Ohayou Na.. Naruto?"

Naruko menyadari jika Naruto tidak ada disampingnya. Memangnya kemana dia?

Naruko pun akhirnya bangun dan berdiri, berniat keluar kamar dan mencari adiknya.

"E-eh?", Naruko yang melihat keluar jendelanya tampak kaget.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

* * *

**Hate or Love**

**Chapter 6**

**Konflik dimulai, yang penasaran sama kyuubi, sudah mulai akan terbongkar disini :D**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Naruko memandangi jendelanya dengan heran. Kemudian dia memutuskan bangkit berdiri dan menemui Naruto yang diduganya sedang berada di dapur.

"Ohayou, Naruko-chan.."

"Ohayou Naruto-kun.. Ternyata kau sudah ada disini.."

"Hahaha. Benar, baiklah ayo sarapan! Aku memasak makanan kesukaanmu.."

Naruko duduk di sebelah adiknya itu, tetapi wajahnya menunjukkan ada yang tidak beres.

"Ada apa?"

"Itu.. Kau tau kenapa pohon di belakang rumah tiba-tiba tumbang? Apa kau menebangnya? Tetapi, garis patahannya itu sangat tidak rapi.."

"E-eh? Benarkah?"

Naruko mengangguk, "Seperti ada yang menghancurkannya.."

"Hmmm, aku juga tidak tahu.. Begitu aku bangun, pohon itu sudah seperti itu.."

"Benarkah? Sepertinya kita harus memanggil orang untuk membuangnya, dan mengecek semua isi rumah ini.. Memastikan rumah kita semalam dimasuki pencuri atau tidak.."

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata kakaknya itu.

'Pasti itu gara-gara aku!'

Naruto mulai panik dengan dirinya. Apakah kyuubi yang disegel dalam dirinya benar-benar bangkit? Apa yang merusak pohon itu, adalah dirinya?

"Naruto-kun!"

"I-iya?! Ada apa?"

"Kau melamun terus.. Pasti kau tidak mendengarkan aku tadi kan..", kata Naruko cemberut dan mengoleskan es krim pada pipi Naruto.

"Hahaha. Maaf.. Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Uggghh.. Naruto-kun menyebalkan.."

"Hehehe..", Naruto mencubit pipi kakaknya yang cemberut itu.

"Lepaskan.."

Naruto tersenyum dan mendekati wajah kakaknya itu, kemudian menciumnya. Naruto anggap itu sebagai morning kiss.

"Hahahha.. Naruko-chan.. Kau ini sudah sering kucium, namun masih saja wajahmu memerah setelah itu...", Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruko.

"Di-diam!"

"Hehehehe.. Kau imut sekali, Naruko-chan!"

"Ughh.. Menyebalkan.."

"Hahaha.. Ayo berangkat ke sekolah.."

Naruto dan Naruko bergandengan tangan sepanjang jalan ke sekolah.

"Hooo? Bergandengan waktu perjalanan ke sekolah?", tegur seseorang yang suaranya tidak asing bagi mereka.

"Gaara.."

"Kau semakin cantik saja, Naruko-chan..", goda Gaara dan tangannya hendak memegang dagu Naruko.

"Jangan sentuh dia dengan tangan kotormu!", Naruto mencegat tangan Gaara.

"Hmmmm.. Aku jadi menyesal mengatakan itu, Naruko-chan. Tapi ya sudahlah, lagipula tidak mungkin ada yang menerima cinta kalian! Hahahaa..", Gaara pun meninggalkan mereka.

Naruto geram dan mengumpat pelan melihat Gaara menjauh.

"Sudahlah.. Lagipula dia tidak berbuat apa-apa..", kata Naruko menenangkan Naruto dan mengajaknya lanjut berjalan menuju sekolah.

Seperti biasanya, tatapan siswa-siswi sekolah pun terhadap mereka menjadi tidak enak. Sejak Gaara menyebarkan berita cinta terlarang mereka itu, hampir tidak ada yang mau dekat dengan mereka. Sebenarnya Naruto dan Naruko pun tidak terlalu peduli, hanya saja Naruto juga merasa tidak enak pada Naruko.

"Pagi Naruko, Naruto!", sapa Ino dan Sakura.

"Eh... Kalian?", Naruko kaget. Apakah kini sahabatnya sudah bisa menerima mereka?

"Selamat pagi Naruto, Naruko..", sapa Sasuke yang juga menyusul mereka.

Naruko pun tersenyum. Dalam hatinya dia bersyukur karena masih ada yang mau menerima mereka.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya!", sapa Naruko balik yang diikuti dengan Naruto.

'DEG!'

Naruto berhenti sejenak. Dia benar-benar merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya.

"Hehehe... Kau siap dengan kedatanganku, Naruto?!"

Naruto mendengar suara aneh itu. Tetapi sepertinya itu bukanlah suara manusia, melainkan suara yang berasal dari dirinya.

"Naruto-kun? Ada apa? Tiba-tiba wajahmu pucat? Apa kau sakit?", tanya Naruko cemas.

Naruto tetap diam. Sepertinya tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakkan.

"Hei Naruto?! Apa yang terjadi?!", tanya Sasuke yang juga menjadi ikutan panik. Mereka semua mencoba memanggil Naruto, namun Naruto tidak menjawabnya.

"Narutooo!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh.. Sepertinya aku tertidur dalam jangka waktu yang lama.."

"Siapa itu?"

"Hooo.. Naruto, kau lupa padaku?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Siapa kau?"

"Khu khu khu... Kau benar-benar lupa rupanya.. Padahal sudah lama sekali aku tersegel didalammu.."

"Kau.. Kyuubi?!"

"Akhirnya ingat juga.. Sudah lama sekali aku lelah disegel disini.. Dan sepertinya aku hanya perlu menghancurkan tubuhmu agar bisa keluar.."

"Apa yang kau katakan?!"

"Menghancurkan tubuhmu.. Agar aku bisa bebas dan kembali bermain.."

"Kau boleh menghancurkan tubuhku! Tapi jangan harap kau bisa menghancurkan yang lain!"

"Hahahha.. Kita lihat saja nanti.. Aku akan sedikit bermain dengan tubuhmu itu.."

"Apa?! Tunggu!", Naruto berusaha berteriak dan mengejarnya.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto tiba-tiba tersadar. Dia sudah tidak berada di tempat gelap tadi.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!", kata Naruko sambil memeluk tubuh Naruko.

"Naruko-chan..."

'Aku bisa menghancurkan gadis yang rapuh ini sepertinya..'

Mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam dirinya itu, Nauro pun segera menjauhkan Naruko darinya.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Maafkan aku Naruko-chan.. Aku tidak bermaksud.."

Naruko tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa kau bermimpi buruk?", Naruko memegang wajah Naruto dan memandangnya cemas.

"Ya.. Sangat buruk.."

"Tenanglah.. Itu hanya mimpi.."

"Naruko-chan..", kini giliran Naruto yang memeluknya. Naruko membalas pelukan itu, dan berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Sudah.. Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun.."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang wajah Naruko, kemudian menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruko.

"Apakah Naruto sudah sadar?", tanya Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menuju ruangan kesehatan.

"Sssttt!", Sakura dan Ino yang berdiri di depan ruang kesehatan, sama-sama menaruh telunjuk mereka di bibir, menandakan Sasuke untuk diam.

"E-eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oha.. Youu...", kata Naruko terbata-bata dengan nada yang ngantuk.

Dia mengusap matanya dan mencoba untuk duduk. Sampai dia sadar kalau dia tidak di kamarnya.

"Ehh? Apa semalam aku tertidur disini? Sepertinya aku sudah berada didalam kamar kalau tidak salah..", guman Naruto pelan.

Kemudian dia teringat dengan Kyuubi yang ada didalam dirinya. Naruto langsung panik dan segera melihat keadaan sekitar rumahnya, dan dia sangat terkejut dengan keadaan pagar rumahnya.

"Sialan... Naruko pun juga dalam bahaya kalau begini.."

"Ohayou Naruto-kun..."

"Eh? Sudah bangun?"

"Hngg.. Apa yang kau lakukan bangun sepagi ini?"

"Uhmm.. I-itu.. Sepertinya pagar kita dirusak oleh seseorang..

"Benarkah?!", tanpa pikir panjang Naruko langsung berlari keluar rumah.

"Sudahlah.. Aku akan membenarkannya.."

"Tapi Naruto-kun.. Kalau begini terus apakah aman rumah kita?"

"Tenanglah, tidak apa-apa..", jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

'Tentu saja ini bahaya Naruko!', Naruto pun berkata panik dalam hatinya.

"Aku akan membantumu membenarkan pagarnya.."

"Hehehe.. Baiklah, sebentar lagi aku akan membeli peralatan untuk membenarkan pagar. Baik-baik di rumah ya..", kata Naruto sambil mengelus kepala kakaknya dan kemudian pergi.

"Hngg? Dia aneh sekali akhir-akhir ini?"

.

.

.

Aku.. Harus menjauhi Naruko..

.

.

.

"Apa.. Apaan ini?"

"Ah! Selamat datang paman, bibi!", sambut Naruko dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Naruko.. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hngg.. Entahlah.. Pada waktu itu pohon di belakang rumah hancur. Kemudian giliran beberapa tanaman hias, dan yang terakhir pagar. Sepertinya kita akan habis banyak uang untuk membenarkannya.."

Naruko mendesah setelah menjelaskan semuanya itu.

"Hmmm.. Naruko, sebenarnya tujuan kami kemari adalah untuk menyampaikan sesuatu padamu dan Naruto.."

"Ah, ada apa? Akan kusampaikan pada Naruto nanti begitu dia pulang membeli peralatan untuk membenarkan pagar.."

Paman Naruko menghela nafas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima..", Naruto membuka pagar rumah mereka dengan hati-hati.

"Naruko-chan?"

"Narutoo!"

Naruto yang baru saja pulang, disambut dengan Naruko yang tiba-tiba berlari dan memeluknya.

"Ada apa Naruko-chan?", seketika kebingungan Naruto menjadi perasaan khawatir.

Naruko terus memeluk Naruto sambil menangis, dan itu semakin membuat Naruto galau.

"Naruko-chan?"

"Paman dan bibi, baru saja kemari.."

"Eh benarkah?"

"Dan mereka berencana membawa salah satu dari kita.."

Naruto langsung shock mendengar kata-kata itu.

"A-apa?"

"Yaa.. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa.. Hanya saja, dia terus mengatakan kalau ini semua yang terbaik.. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto langsung lemas mendengar kata-kata itu. Dia teringat dengan paman dan bibinya yang sepertinya mengerti kondisi kyuubi dalam dirinya itu.

Apakah, mereka melakukan itu karena dirinya?

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita pasti akan menolak mereka kan, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto memegang bahu Naruko,

"Sepertinya tidak. Mereka benar, ini demi kebaikan kita, Naruko-chan.."

'Ini demi kebaikan Naruko!'

"E-eh? Kau bercanda kan, Naruto-kun?"

"Tidak.. Ikutlah dengan mereka, Naruko. Lagipula keuangan kita lama-lama juga menipis. Sebaiknya kau ikut dengan mereka, dengan begitu hidupmu bisa terjamin.. Aku bisa bekerja sambilan..", kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Bodoh! Kau ini bicara apa?!"

"Demi kebaikan kita, Naruko! Demi kebahagiaanmu juga!"

"Aku tidak akan bahagia apabila harus berpisah denganmu!"

"Kita tidak bisa bersama-sama terus-terusan!"

"Kenapa kau tega sekali, Naruto-kun?!"

Naruto mendesah dan memegang pundak kakaknya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah.. Seharusnya kita tidak berkelahi.. Setujui saja permintaan mereka dan ikutlah bersama mereka..", Naruto berusaha berbicara dengan nada sehalus mungkin, walau dia tau jika itu tetap akan menyakiti Naruko.

Naruko menampar Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?! Semudah itukah kau melepaskaku?! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk membahagiakan aku?! Tetapi lihatlah, apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Cinta kita terlarang, Naruko-nee!"

Naruko shock mendengar itu. Dia bahkan lupa akan kenyataan jika cinta mereka itu terlarang. Lupa akan kenyataan jika mereka adalah saudara kandung.

"Lagipula akan lebih baik dan terjamin jika kau hidup bersama mereka.. Aku pembunuh ayah dan ibu, akan membahayakan nyawamu jika kau terus bersamaku..."

Tangisan Naruko semakin deras. Hatinya kacau. Perasaan marah, kecewa, sedih, bercampur aduk dalam hatinya. Benarkah Naruto ingin dirinya pergi?

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya,

"Aku ingin kau ikut dengan mereka.. Dan mengakhiri hubungan kita, Naruko-nee.."

Naruko menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia kembali berjalan.

"Baiklah.. Jika itu yang kau inginkan..", dan Naruko meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto memukul tanah dengan tangannya. Air mata pun keluar dari matanya.

"Aku juga tidak menginginkan ini, Naruko.. Maafkan aku.. Kyuubi dalam diriku sangat berbahaya. Dia pasti akan membahayakan nyawamu.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa sendirian, Naruto-kun?"

"Ah tentu saja. Tolong jaga Naruko-nee dengan baik, oba-san!"

"Kalau ada apa-apa, segera hubungi kami ya.. Jangan sungkan.."

"Baik. Terima kasih.."

"Naruko? Apa kau tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan adikmu?"

Naruto tersenyum.

"Hati-hati dan jaga dirimu baik-baik, Naruko-nee.."

Naruko terus diam. Dia menunduk. Menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang entah seperti apa.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat.."

Naruko pun berbalik dan hendak menaiki mobil, sebelum Naruto menahan bajunya sebentar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruko-chan..", bisik Naruto pelan dan kemudian melepaskan kakaknya itu.

Naruko terus diam dan menunduk sampai memasuki mobil. Dia tidak membalas lambaian tangan Naruto yang memberinya ucapan selamat jalan.

"Naruko?", tegur bibi Naruko yang disebelahnya.

Naruko terus diam..

"Naruto bodoh...", guman Naruko kecil dan mengeluarkan air matanya perlahan-lahan.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang masih di rumah mereka pun jatuh tertunduk.

"Maafkan aku Naruko.. Aku juga tidak ingin berpisah denganmu..", dan Naruto mengeluarkan air matanya. Dia tidak menginginkan semua ini, namun dia sadar jika inilah yang terbaik.

"Eehh? Kau menangis? Hahahhaa, payah!"

Naruto mendengar suara yang tidak asing itu langsung berdiri.

"Apa maumu?", tanya nya pada pria berambut kasar.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin memastikan keadaan seseorang yang telah ditinggal orang yang dicintainya.."

Naruto hanya diam dan menatap Gaara tajam, entah apa maunya orang yang dihadapannya itu.

"Ups.. Maksudku, kakak tercintanya..", tambah Gaara lagi yang membuat Naruto semakin emosi. Tetapi Naruto masih bisa mengontrol dan menahannya. Dia berpikir untuk kembali masuk kedalam rumah saja.

"Hooo.. Jadi begitu caranya kau menyambut tamu, Namikaze?"

"Pergilah. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu..."

"Hngg.. Apa kau lupa siapa dirimu?"

Naruto terdiam. Apa maksud dari perkataannya itu?

"Heee.. Jadi kau benar-benar lupa? Payah sekali, padahal aku menyadarinya ketika dekat ddengan kakakmu itu..", Gaara kembali berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Kita ini musuh bebuyutan.. Bukankah begitu, Kyuubi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa?"

"Benar Naruko.."

"Tidak masuk sekolah sampai seminggu? Kenapa dia melakukan hal itu?"

"Entahlah.. Aku sendiri juga heran. Sasuke yang sekelas dengannya pun tidak mendengar kabarnya.."

"Apa kalian sudah menengok ke rumah lamaku?"

"Sudah.. Dan yang kami dapati.. Bagian depan rumah kalian kini nyaris hancur..."

Naruko terkejut mendengar hal itu. Apa yang Naruto lakukan sebenarnya? Dia pun mengingat kejadian saat pohon dan pagar rumahnya hancur. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Halo? Naruko?"

"Eh-eh.. Maaf aku melamun.."

"Naruko.. Sudah kuduga.."

"Apanya?"

"Kau masih mencintai Naruto kan? Walau sudah dua bulan kalian tidak bertemu dan kau tidak mau menghubunginya, tetapi kamu masih mencintainya kan?"

"Sakura..."

"Naruko, kurasa Naruto sendiri membutuhkanmu. Mungkin dia memiliki alasan untuk menyuruhmu ikut dengan paman dan bibimu. Dia pasti memikirkan yang terbaik untukmu.. Setelah kau pergi, besoknya Naruto masuk sekolah dengan luka-luka yang banyak. Gaara juga masuk sekolah dengan luka, namun tidak banyak. Kami berpikir kalau dia bertengkar dengan Gaara.."

"Apa... Kenapa dia melakukan hal itu?"

"Entahlah.. Tetapi Naruto tidak mungkin melakukan itu tanpa alasan.."

"Naruto-kun.."

* * *

To be continued

May to review again? :D

Thanks for reading and everything!

Nb :

Maaf lama update ;;;;w;;;; stlh un saya dipaksa perpisahan dlm jangka waktu yang amat sangat lama ('A'). Thanks buat semua reviewers~ mungkin next chapter sy buat ending kalo ga kepanjangan.. Dan maaf saya ga bisa update cepet2 lagi :'D sampai saya beres nyiapin semua keperluan pindahan kuliah, bakal saya update :'D

Thankyou verymuch!


End file.
